Tortured Soul
by adromir
Summary: His painful past had made Legolas very wary of the race of men. But he and the broken fellowship is venturing into Edoras to lend their strength to the people of Rohan. Will his strong resolve defeat his fear?
1. Default Chapter

**Summary : His painful past has made Legolas very wary of men. But he and the broken fellowship are venturing into Edoras to lend their strength to the people of Rohan. Will his strong resolve defeat his fear?**

**Hello, hello! I'm back, and I'm sorry for the delay. A little tight on schedule here with my office work. I hope I didn't make you guys waiting too long! Anyway, here's another prequel to LOTR story. This story is based on the book AND the movie. You'll find several familiar scenes as well as some UNFAMILIAR scenes. He! He! Yes, I made some changes of the Tolkien's original work. I hope he's not mad at me! Heck! I hope YOU guys will not get mad at me!**

**Yeah, whatever! Read on if you still want to know what I've done with this one!**

**NOTE ; This is an un-betaed story due to some technical difficulties. I'll make the adjustments when I'll get it right.**

***************************************************************************

_One afternoon, on the western bank of the River Anduin near Amon Hen…._

"Where's Frodo?" Merry suddenly asked.

Legolas and Aragorn, who were talking softly to each other at one side, halted instantly and looked around them.  True enough, the Ring bearer was missing.

Samwise Gamgee bounded to his feet and called out frantically, "Mr. Frodo?"

"Anyone saw where he went to?" Aragorn asked. The rest of the fellowship shook their heads.

"Where can he be?" Gimli frowned. "This is not a safe place to wander all alone."

"Maybe he's not alone," Legolas said quietly. "Boromir is not here either."

The ranger and the elf exchanged knowing looks. They both had detected the change in the other man during the long boat ride from Lothlorien coming here to Amon Hen. The son to the Steward of Gondor could not resist the temptation of the One Ring, no matter how hard he fought it.

"I'll go look for them," Legolas finally said.

Aragorn nodded and watched as his friend took off into the woods beyond. If anyone could find Frodo, it would be Legolas. The elf prince was once a _manyan_, the one with a mystical healing touch. He might not have the magical touch anymore after the gift was robbed off him viciously over a hundred years ago, but the _manyan_ blood that still ran through his veins could trace the evil power of the ring from distance away. He will find the Ring bearer, no doubt about it.

Aragorn also prayed that Legolas would find Frodo soon because Gimli had been right. This was not a safe place to wander around. Legolas had just told him of the evil presence that he felt was approaching fast towards them. The fellowship needed to cross to the eastern shore as soon as possible before they got caught in unwanted skirmish with the impending threat. They had had more than enough rest already and it was time to move on.

*****************************

Legolas walked under the thick canopy of trees, following the slight presence of evil that only he could feel. In doing so, he took a deep breath of fresh forest air and smelled the wonderful scent of the trees and earth around him. He greatly hoped that the woods would prevail against the arising dark forces of Sauron. He prayed that the magnificent Mother Nature would still be here thousands of years from now.

_For that, we must destroy the ring. We must not let it return to Sauron!_ he mentally vowed.

Legolas shook his head when he thought of Boromir. The man had gone far too deep. _Men! So weak and easy to bend!_

Legolas had been very wary of the race of men since he was a child. They had once kidnapped him and used his healing ability for their own benefit, nearly killing the _manyan_ prince in the process. Several hundred years later, they abducted him again. And this time, they took away his innocence and left his soul in shreds. Legolas would never trusted men anymore…except for Aragorn, that is.

Since their departure from Rivendell several weeks ago, Legolas had kept watchful eye on Boromir, never staying close to the man from Gondor until it was necessary. He knew that sooner or later the man would fall under The Ring's call. Still, Legolas knew Boromir was not to be fully blamed. The Ring was too powerful that even the strongest heart of a man would not be able to ignore it. Its power would slowly claim one's emotion, his mind, and lastly his soul. 

Legolas also knew that Boromir was not that easily submitted. He had seen how the man struggled to keep his desire for The Ring under control for many days now. How Legolas pity the man. To be so overpowered by an alien force was the most degrading position one could ever imagine. Legolas was grateful that he was immune to the cursed ring due to his true-blue _manyan_ blood. It was the only thing that the Dark Lord Sauron would never conquer; not the first time thousands of years ago, and not ever until all eternity.

His ears suddenly caught the sound of two persons arguing. He quickened his pace, identifying the voices as Boromir's and Frodo's. As he stepped into a clearing, he saw that the man was already on top of the little hobbit, grappling about for the chain that was attached to The Ring. 

"Boromir!" 

In lightning speed, Legolas snatched an arrow from his quiver and nocked it to his bow, aiming it at the man. "Get away from him, Boromir!"

The man froze. Frodo took the opportunity to scramble away from under him and rushed to hide behind Legolas. Boromir turned to glare at the elf, his eyes bloodshot and his face flushed red with fury. "What are you going to do, elf? Kill me? Go ahead!"

"Frodo, get back to the others," Legolas whispered urgently.

The hobbit hesitated. "Legolas…"

"Go, Frodo!" 

The hobbit took off then, running through the woods towards the bank of the river where the rest of the fellowship were waiting. Legolas lowered his bow, but his eyes never left Boromir.

The man sneered. "The mighty elf coming to the rescue," Boromir spat sarcastically. Then his snide features changed abruptly. There was despair and plea in his eyes as he gazed forlornly at Legolas. "Kill me and be done with it. I hate this weakness that's eating me whole! Please kill me!"

Legolas shook his head. "Your life is not mine to take," he said softly, taking several steps backward. "I could never kill you, unless I have no other choice."

Boromir began to weep. "What becomes of me now? The Ring is taking over me. I can't fight it anymore. What becomes of me…?" he whimpered pitifully. Legolas didn't know how to answer to that. 

Then came a cry of terror from behind him.

"Frodo!" Legolas whirled, recognizing the voice instantly. At that same time, the threatening shadows that had been clouding his mind appeared from every direction in the form of hundreds of ugly and nasty beasts; the Uruk Hais and the orcs.

Boromir hastily got to his feet, raising his sword and prepared for battle. Legolas turned back to him, "You are still one of the fellowship, that's what you are."

The man stared intently at the elf, and he nodded. "The fellowship." Then he swung his sword determinedly, yelling, "The fellowship!!!"

Legolas pivoted and dashed towards Frodo's cries, shooting arrows in rapid succession to the approaching Uruk Hais. He never missed his shots even when he was running at high speed. The beasts instantly collapsed on every hit. Legolas wasted no time to celebrate, though. He feared to discover the fate that had befallen the hobbit on his way back to the river. 

He found Frodo trying valiantly to fend off the beasts' attackers using his small sword, Sting. The hobbit was still some distance away from the rest of the fellowship. It was up to Legolas to bail him out of the deadly skirmish.

Legolas came running; shooting madly yet perfectly. He reached Frodo and pushed the hobbit forward. "Go now, Frodo! Run! Hide yourself!" the elf shouted, indicating the opening he had provided for the Ring bearer to escape.

Frodo wasted no time to obey. Without looking back, he sped away as fast as he could, leaving the wild din behind him. He momentarily lost his bearing, uncertain which way was the correct path to the river. Still, he ran on, crashing through the thickets and bushes, jumping over roots and rocks. He was breathing hard in exertion but dared not pause or look behind him.

**TBC…**


	2. 2

**Wow! You guys are so generous with your reviews! Thank you. And I'm so glad to know that every one of you have returned from your summer vacation in one piece!! LOL!!!**

**Okay. This next chapter has a little connection to 'Trauma'. Only a little bit, so don't get mad and tell me I didn't warn you! **

******************************************

"Get the hobbit!" A Uruk Hai growled to his comrades. "Get The Ring!!!"

As the beasts proceeded to chase after Frodo, Legolas knew he must do something to prevent them from capturing the hobbit. He needed to provide a diversion to distract them from the Ring bearer. Fast.

Before he could stop himself and think about the risk he was putting himself into, Legolas bent suddenly to pick up an imaginary item from the ground, very aware that the Uruk Hais were staring at his every move. The elf straightened up and raised his closed fist. "Looking for this?"

Everything went still for a few moments, and then they cried out, "Get him! Get the elf!! He got the ring!!"

Greatly surprised that his ploy actually worked and wondering about their obvious stupidity, Legolas took some time to react. They were nearly upon him when he finally came out of his stupor and swiftly took off.

Shooting until all his arrows were spent, Legolas kept on running, leading them further away from Frodo. He hoped that the hobbit managed to escape and would not stumble upon more orcs or Uruk Hais.

Now armed only with his twin blades, Legolas brandished them about madly, trying to evade their charges and make his own deadly attacks. But they were too many. Inevitably, Legolas finally found himself knocked onto his back. He had lost his blades somewhere in the scuffle.

The elf grunted as they roughly held him down and pummeled him with their fists. Legolas was no match to their combined strength so he could do nothing about it except waiting for the merciless beatings to end. He began to feel his warm blood smearing all over his face. 

"Where's the ring?!" they kept screaming at him, but Legolas kept his silence. _I'm not talking, you slimy monsters!_

"WHERE IS THE RING?!!!" One of them twisted his hand in Legolas's hair and yanked the elf's head upward. "Start talking or we will cut your throat!!"

"If you cut my throat, how am I going to tell you where the ring is?" Legolas bravely replied through gritted teeth.

The Uruk Hai went berserk. He smacked the elf's face with all his might and roared, "Strip him! Search him for The Ring! He must be hiding it somewhere!"

Legolas' eyes widened in horror as they roughly yanked at his clothes. _Valar, no! Not again! PLEASE NOT AGAIN!!!_ Legolas was screaming inside. He tried to slap at their roaming hands but they tightened their grip on him, pressing him firmly against the ground as they continued their search.

Lying there totally vulnerable and helpless, Legolas bit his lips and kept his eyes tightly shut as he bore down the humiliation. _I didn't ask for this! Ai Elbereth, I didn't ask for this!!!_

The Uruk Hais around him growled again in anger when they still couldn't find what they were looking for. "Answer me, elf! We know you've hid The Ring! Now tell us where it is or we'll dig out your eyes!!!"

Legolas stared in full terror when a dagger was placed just an inch from his right eye. He'd rather die than to be blind forever! "I…I've swallowed it," he said the first thought that came to his mind.

"You what?!!!" They glowered down at him. 

Then the one holding the dagger smiled deviously. "That makes our job easier, I believe. Hold him down!" He moved the blade downward towards Legolas's belly. "Let's cut him open."

Legolas had realized his mistake the moment the words left his mouth. _That was brilliant, you idiot! You just put yourself up for slaughter!_ Legolas scolded himself.

He watched warily as the blade dug into the bare skin of his stomach, drawing more blood from his already battered body. Grimacing, Legolas tried to ignore the pain as he valiantly struggled for release.

That's when a loud roar of fury hit his eardrums. "RELEASE HIM, YOU BASTARDS!!" 

Through his blurry vision, Legolas saw Gimli came swinging with his axe. Behind the dwarf, his face thunderous and grim, Aragorn was brandishing his sword like a man possessed.

The beasts scattered away and started to defend themselves from the vicious attacks. Finally freed, Legolas curled himself into a ball, pressing his palm over the cut to staunch the bleeding. He scooted backwards to huddle against the base of a tree, watching at the continuing battle warily.

Aragorn and Gimli kept a protective barrier in front of the trembling elf, swinging their weapons at any orcs or Uruk Hais that dared to come closer. The ranger deftly took off his cloak and draped it over his friend's naked form. Legolas immediately clutched at the fabric, his eyes wild but downcast.

It only took Aragorn and Gimli about less than ten minutes to defeat the adversaries. When the battle was over, dead bodies littered the ground at their feet. The rest of them that still breathed fled away in haste.

Then everything was eerily quiet.

Aragorn turned to Legolas. His heart constricted when he saw the way the elf rocked himself gently, the man's cloak wrapped tightly around his shaking form. Aragorn knelt down beside the miserable looking creature. "Did they…harm you?" he gently asked, concerned.

Legolas shook his head, fully understood what the ranger was truly asking. He was not looking straight at Aragorn, though; so ashamed he was of his current pitiful state. 

Gimli silently came near with Legolas' clothes that he had just retrieved from the ground. The dwarf gave them to Aragorn before he walked away to collect the used arrows to fill up his friend's empty quiver. Among the dead bodies, Gimli also found Legolas' twin blades and the bow that was given to him by Lady Galadriel. Strong as it was, the bow was not damage during the dreadful skirmish.

"Legolas?" Aragorn touched his friend's shoulder. The ranger gulped as the elf flinched slightly. He already knew what was going through Legolas' mind; the memory of that horrible tragedy of his past was back to haunt him.

Aragorn kept his voice firm even though his heart bled to see his friend like this. "Are you badly hurt?"

Legolas shook his head again, and spoke in that soft voice, "They cut me, but it's not too deep."

The ranger tilted Legolas' chin and stared at the bloodied bruises on the elf's fair face. "We'll get these clean up when we get back to the river. But I'll bind that wound first. Are you able to dress yourself?"

Legolas nodded weakly. He took his leggings from Aragorn's hand and began to pull it on. The man averted his eyes discreetly, rummaging through his pack for some bandages.

A while later, Legolas leaned his back against the tree as Aragorn tended to the still bleeding cut on his abdomen. Wrapping the bandage over the injury, the man asked, "What really happened? Did you find Frodo?"

When he got no answer, Aragorn looked up. The glaze look in Legolas' eyes terrified him. "Legolas? Are you still with me?"

The elf snapped back to the present. His mind had been wandering off too far into painful recollections. "Forgive me, Estel. I didn't catch what you said just now."

Aragorn smiled sadly, tying the final knot on the bandage. "I understand, my brother. Now, tell me, where's Frodo?"

"I _did_ see him a while ago. Boromir had been harassing him, demanding for the ring," Legolas answered. With Aragorn's help, he began to pull on his tunics. "I told Frodo to run and tried to reason with Boromir, then the orcs came. You haven't seen the hobbit running your way?"

"No. When the three of you didn't return, Gimli and I decided to look for you. We left the other hobbits with the boats," said Aragorn. He stared at Legolas thoughtfully. "Why were they so focused on you?"

"I told them I have The Ring," Legolas said, a little chagrin. Aragorn's eyes widened.

"I told them I _swallowed_ The Ring," Legolas added, grinning sheepishly, almost like his old self. 

The ranger started to laugh. "You didn't!" He looked down at the direction of Legolas's abdomen. "No wonder they tried to cut you open."

Legolas sighed. "I know. That was terribly foolish of me."

"But I guess your plan worked. You distracted their attention away from the Ring Bearer." Aragorn shook his head in wonder, exchanging amazed look with Gimli who had just returned and listened to the whole conversation. "That took guts."

"Believe me, guts had nothing to do with it. What I did was simply stupid. A spur of the moment idea, but stupid nonetheless." Legolas stood up, still visibly shaken. He took his weapons from Gimli. "Let's go find the hobbits…and Boromir."

As he walked ahead, his friends looked on worriedly.

Gimli turned to Aragorn and mouthed, "Will he be all right?"

The ranger could only shake his head in reply.

TBC… 

**Err…death threat for me anyone?**


	3. 3

**Good. I'm still alive. He! He! Thanks, guys, for the death threats…I mean, nice reviews!**

**So, let's continue. **

*****************************

They found Boromir after walking hundreds yards ahead, lying unmoving among the corpses of the fallen orcs and Uruk Hais. He was dying.

Aragorn hastily knelt down beside the man from Gondor. He looked with sorrow at the enemy's arrows that were imbedded in Boromir's muscular body. Blood was coming out profusely out of Boromir's mouth and his wounds. His breath was coming in short gasps, his eyes glazed with unbearable pain.

"Oh, Boromir…" The ranger gripped one of the other man's hands, knowing that Boromir had no much time left.

"They took...M…Merry…and…and Pippin…" Boromir spoke brokenly. "I couldn't…s…stop them…I'm sorry…"

"Hush, Boromir. No need to apologize. You've done all you can," Aragorn soothed him, tears swimming in his eyes. Like Legolas and Gimli, he was greatly alarmed to know that the Uruk Hais had captured the two little hobbits. _But what of Frodo and Sam?_

Boromir glanced meaningfully at Legolas. "I'm still…one of…the fellowship?"

The elf also knelt down beside the man. He pushed aside the horror that he had felt at the cruel hands of men many, many years ago that still assailed him in tenfold, and gave solace to _this_ man that had undoubtedly fought bravely to save the two little hobbits. Placing his palm on the dying man's forehead, he whispered, "Indeed you still are, Boromir."

Boromir then looked at the dwarf. "You need to find… a new partner…to quarrel…Gimli."

Gimli didn't answer. He couldn't. His throat felt too tight.

Turning back to Aragorn, Boromir said his last words. "May you succeed…my king…"

Then he was gone.

********************************

They watched silently as the boat carrying Boromir's body disappeared from sight into the great waterfall of the River Anduin. 

Legolas had just finished singing a lament to the man of Gondor. His heart bled knowing that this was the second time he sang a mourning song for a fellowship member. First Gandalf, and now Boromir. 

They had returned from the gory scene of the battlefield to the bank of the river, carrying Boromir's dead body between them. Aragorn had been crying mute tears, totally devastated of the death of a fellow kinsman. Gimli had never spoken. He too was so distressed of the current affair that he did not feel like talking at all. 

And Legolas, well, he felt as if he had been hit by tons of bricks. Everything was falling apart around him. The three of them were grieving, while the hobbits were missing. Obviously, the fellowship was breaking.

When they reached the riverbank just now, they found out that one of the boats was gone. There were also some hobbits' tracks leading into the river. Somehow, Frodo and Sam had managed to escape the enemy and continued on to cross to the eastern shore by themselves. 

The Ring was in safe hands then. For now.

Legolas turned to his friends. "Estel?"

The ranger looked up, as did Gimli. Aragorn knew without being told that they needed to move on. The elf was staring back at him, trusting him to decide what to do next. Taking a deep breath, Aragorn then spoke, "We will rescue Merry and Pippin."

Gimli looked back and forth between them. "What about Frodo and Sam?"

"Their fate is no longer in hour hands," Aragorn replied, glancing one more time across the wide river. "Let's pray for their success and safe journey. Right now, Merry and Pippin need us more. We can not abandon them."

After gathering their weapons and packs, Aragorn said softly, "Come, my friends. Let's hunt some orcs!"

******************************

As they chased after the tracks of their fleeing enemy, Legolas couldn't help but remember the long runs he used to enjoy with his elder brother before Keldarion departed for the Undying Lands over the sea. 

His heart pained a little, missing his brother so badly after almost two years of separation. How Legolas wished that Keldarion were right there with them as one of the fellowship, helping to defeat the dark force with his admirable wisdom and superb skill of swords play.

But Keldarion was not with them now. He was thousands of leagues away in Valinor. Legolas only had Aragorn and Gimli running at each side of him; his only companions in this vast land they called Rohan. 

They had been running non-stop for days, pausing for not more than a few minutes to drink or fill their water skin. Legolas' abdomen wound had slowly healed and it didn't bother him further. Gimli managed to keep up with the other two despite his shorter legs and stout body. He and Aragorn began to get exhausted but they refused to stop lest they lost trace of Merry and Pippin. Unbelievably, the enemy was moving faster than ever, as if a kind of foreign power was giving them speed.

It was on the fourth day when Legolas heard the sound of approaching riders. He signaled to his companions and they took cover behind some large rocks.

The thunderous sound of galloping hoofs came closer. The three watched apprehensively as a large battalion of human riders on swift steeds finally appeared and rushed pass their hiding place. From their attire and the look of their magnificent horses, they could tell that those men were Rohirrims; the Riders of Rohan.

Aragorn straightened up and walked out from behind the rock before the other two could say anything. The ranger shouted a greeting, catching the riders' attention. They all turned instantly with astonishing speed and skill and came charging back around towards the three companions. 

Legolas' face was calm, betraying the turmoil feelings deep in his heart. He did not trust men. Men scared him enough to make him sweat in panic. Still, here they were, in the number of hundreds, surrounding the three friends and pointing sharp pointed spears at their heads. 

"Aragorn…" Gimli growled deeply.

The ranger put a warm hand on the dwarf's shoulder. "Keep your cool," he whispered. 

Then one of the riders rode forward. He was tall and, like his fellow kinsmen, had long flaxen hair. He advanced until the point of his spear was touching Aragorn's left breast. Seeing that, Legolas made a move forward but the ranger put a restraining arm in front of the elf.

"Who are you, pray tell, and what business brought the three of you to this land?" asked the rider.

"I'm called Strider," Aragorn replied, using one of his many pseudonyms. "This is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are hunting some orcs."

The rider retracted the spear and gave it to one of his comrades before he dismounted. He stood face to face with Aragorn, sizing him up and down. Then he turned to stare at the dwarf and the elf.

Legolas restrained himself from squirming with discomfort when the man's gaze lingered on him a bit longer. There was awe as well as suspicion in the man's bright blue eyes.

The men had been looking at him almost the same way before they destroyed him years ago.

As if knowing Legolas' unease, Gimli suddenly spoke, "Don't you even have the courtesy to give us your name, _horse master_? Or shall we just call you that."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. _Great. Here we go._

The rider turned to glare at the dwarf. "Such a wicked tongue you have, _dwarf_. If you would stood a little higher from the ground, I might be able to reach down and cut it out of you!"

Faster than the eyes could follow, Legolas nocked an arrow to his bow and aimed it square at the rider's face. "Do it and you die!"

TBC… 


	4. 4

**I won't be on board tomorrow, so I post two chapters today! ENJOY!!!**

**************************************

Startled, the rider raised his sword. Things might get ugly if Aragorn didn't jump and stood between them. "Peace, Legolas!" The ranger gripped the arrow before it could fly off the bow. 

Turning to the rider, Aragorn said, "I beg your pardon for my friends. We mean Rohan or you no harm. These two acted thus due to weariness and grief. And please tell me whom you serve. Are you friend or foe to Sauron?"

"Sauron is nothing but an evil and disgusting maggot! I serve no one except for King Theoden, Lord of the Mark," the rider answered. "I'm Eomer son of Eomund, Theoden's nephew."

Legolas lowered his bow, feeling slightly foolish for reacting so brashly. _You just have to stop letting your dark past overcomes you!_ he screamed inside to himself.

"Well met, Eomer," said Aragorn sending warning glances to his two friends. "Like I said, we are hunting some orcs. They have taken captive two of our friends. You might have come upon them. What can you tell us?"

"Yes, we met a herd of orcs during our patrol. They were lots of them, traveling at much haste. But they are destroyed. We've killed them all."

Aragorn and his two companions grew silent for a while. Shock. "You killed them _all_?" Aragorn asked in disbelief.

Eomer nodded. "That's correct."

"But…what about our friends?" Gimli voiced out.

"There are two hobbits. Halflings. They're small and look like children. Have you seen them?" Aragorn added.

Eomer exchanged looks with his fellow men. They shrugged and shook their heads. Eomer turned back to the three companions. "We found no hobbit, only those hideous orcs. Monsters, all of them. We piled the carcasses and burned them several leagues away from here. They are still burning. We slaughtered them all last night."

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas looked at one another in dismay. _Did the hobbits also died in the massacre?_

Eomer frowned as he clearly saw their distress. "I'm sorry for not being of much help. The least we can do is give you mounts to ride."

Two horses were brought forward. "These are Arod and Hasufel. May they bear you well and better than their previous masters."

Legolas and Aragorn took the reins they offered, admiring the beauty of both stallions. Hasufel's shining coat was dark brown in color, while Arod's was pure white. The two magnificent animals obviously came from the best pedigree of breeding.

"My men and I need to move on," Eomer said after he had mounted his own steed.  He stared directly at the three companions. "I hope you'll find what you're looking for. Farewell then."

With that, they parted. The sound of hoof beats was deafening in their ears as the Rohirrim riders sped away. Arod and Hasufel were a little agitated to be left behind but Legolas' stroking hands and crooning words managed to sooth them down.

The three companions then looked at one another as the riders finally vanished from their sight.

"Well, what now?" Gimli asked, eyeing warily at the two stallions. _Darn! Horse again! And they expect me to ride one? I'd rather jog, thank you very much!_

Aragorn was staring hard at the elf and the dwarf. Gimli squirmed under his steely blue gaze. "_What?_"

"The two of you nearly got us kill just now," the ranger said, his stare still did not waver.

Gimli had the grace to look down at his feet. "Sorry. I kind of lost control of my tongue."

But Legolas exchanged Aragorn's intent look with his own stormy gaze, saying not a word. The ranger saw the deep hurt in that silver eyes and chided himself, _he has been through so much and you're condemning him for his great distress_. _Nice going, Aragorn._

Shaking his head in resign, the ranger said, "Let's go search for the burning corpses. We might find some clues there."

Legolas gracefully mounted the white stallion. Despite Gimli's protest, Aragorn deftly tossed the dwarf onto Arod's back behind Legolas. The dwarf screamed in outrage but then yelped in fear when the stallion neighed and moved about in agitation.

"Blast it all, Aragorn!!" he yelled, catching the back of Legolas' tunic in death grip, hanging on for dear life. "I prefer running than riding, I you'd asked me!!"

"I didn't ask so sit there and be quiet. You don't want to anger the horse, do you?" Aragorn replied, smiling in amusement. _Dwarves and their fear of horses!_ He jumped onto Hasufel's back and led the way, his tracker's eyes already busy at work scanning the trails left by the riders of Rohan.   

*******************************

"Look! The smoke!" Legolas pointed. It took several moments for his companions to discover what he was seeing, but then they also saw it. There, under the light of early afternoon beyond the horizon, a big black smoke danced in the breeze.

"They are still burning," Aragorn said softly, kicking his steed to go faster.

They found out later that the place of the great burning was very near to the eaves of a deep, dark forest. The Fangorn forest.

Legolas eyed the forest longingly, but also warily. He never ventured into Fangorn and had always had this secret desire to explore it. His father had once told him that the forest was old. Very, very old. It had lots of ancient memories that not even the old race of elves had the full knowledge about. 

The elf could hear the big trees sighing and whimpering. He listened intently but could not fully understand what they were saying. 

As soon as they dismounted, the three walked around the burning pile, searching for any sign of Merry and Pippin. But the charred figures were unrecognizable. They couldn't tell if they were orcs or hobbits. Then they looked around the site, but discovered no trace of the hobbits.

They had to accept the worse finally. The Rohirrims might have mistakenly killed Merry and Pippin, and their corpses were buried right there under the big pile of charred remains.

Aragorn sat down hard on the ground, clenching his fists. "We can't just lose the two like that!" he growled to no one in particular. Legolas came near and touched his friend's shoulder. "We might not lose them yet."

Aragorn looked up. "Thanks for the voice of confidence, Legolas. But I think it takes a miracle for those hobbits to still be alive in all this."

"You want miracle? I _give_ you miracle!" Gimli shouted from fifty yards away.

Legolas and Aragorn straightened up and saw the way the dwarf was staring at the ground on his feet excitedly. They rushed to him and found out the items that had caught Gimli's interest; a brooch, the same brooch of Lothlorien leave that all the fellowship had received, and several thick strands of cut ropes beside an abandoned scimitar.

Aragorn picked up the brooch. "This did not fall idly. In fact, I believe one of the hobbits purposely drop it."

"And the cut ropes suggested that they somehow managed to escape their bonds," Legolas voiced out.

The ranger crawled and groped all over the ground, looking for answers. He smiled when he found what he was looking for. "Oh, yes, they did."

Legolas and Gimli followed as Aragorn ran after the hobbits' tracks that he had just discovered. To their absolute consternation, the tracks led them right into the Fangorn forest.

Gimli was flustered. "We are not going in there, are we?" He eyed the dark and gloomy woods, slightly afraid of the unknown path that lay ahead of them.

"Why? Are you scared, o _mighty_ dwarf?" Legolas teased. Strangely, he was quite elated to know that he now had good reason to enter the feared forest.

Gimli glared. Without a word, he took a step forward. At that instant, came the high neighing of their horses.

The three of them turned around. They watched in great surprise and confusion as Arod and Hasufel sped away from the area. 

"What had scared them off?" Aragorn wondered.

Legolas shook his head. "They were not scared off. They were called away."

Gimli was smiling, though. "Let them go. I don't mind at all. Besides, leading them through this forest will only be a nuisance!"

The elf and the ranger stared at the dwarf. Gimli smiled wider. "Come. Where were we? Oh, right. Into Fangorn, everyone!"

Shaking their heads at the dwarf's sudden jovial behavior, Legolas and Aragorn preceded to follow. 

The elf was instantly assailed by mixed emotions coming from the surrounding trees. They were not pleasant, but not threatening either. The trees seemed to be angry at something, but definitely not at the three companions.

Gimli looked around him in awe, Aragorn with unchecked interest. As they continued to pursue the hobbits' tracks, they kept their eyes and ears trained to their surroundings.

After moving on over fifty yards later, they heard the trees rustled. Looking up, they saw with increasing trepidation as the trees seemed to sway against one another, moaning and whimpering. 

"Beware," Legolas whispered, nocking an arrow to his bow and took aim. "Someone's approaches."

"Is it a friend or foe?" Gimli whispered back, lifting his axe.

"I guess we'll find out," Aragorn said, looking at the direction that the elf was staring at. "Here he comes."

TBC… 

**Does everything look so familiar to you? Beware. Some things might change in the coming chapters…**


	5. 5

**@feanen : _Am I ill?_ Ha! Ha! Ha! I like that one! Don't worry about the lack of cliffies! They will come right up!**

**@Alkvingiel : Sorry to disappoint you, but Gandalf is still the one that approaches. **

**@Kayo : Love that talking to the tree idea! LOL!!!**

********************************

From between the trees, a stooped old man emerged, leaning on a staff. He was hooded so they couldn't see his face. The old man suddenly spoke, "Well met, my friends."

Aragorn frowned, already drawing his sword. "_Friends_? Who are you to call us so?"

The old man smiled under the cover of his hood. "How easily it is for you to forget me." Then he drew apart his gray cloak, and they saw that he was clothed beneath all in white. At the same time, an unknown light shone brightly over the old man's head.

"Saruman the white wizard!" Aragorn managed to gasp in alarm. He could see from between the light that the old man's hair was as white as snow, as was his beard. Still, his face was not clearly revealed.

The ranger and the dwarf tried to move forward to attack the evil wizard but they just couldn't. Some kind of power was holding them still like a statue. Unknown to them, Legolas had stumbled backward, cowering in immense fear and disbelief.

His keen senses had already recognized who the hooded old man was.

"I am the white wizard, yes. But Saruman is definitely someone else," the old man spoke again. The light dimmed, and they finally saw a familiar face and discerned that voice.

"Gandalf!!!" Aragorn and Gimli cried out in astonishment.

The ranger was wide eyed. "But…but you fell! We saw you!"

The wizard nodded. "Indeed I've fallen, through fire into water."

"Gandalf, but you are all in white!" Gimli exclaimed, his eyes roving the wizard's attire in amazement.

"I was called back to this earth in a new form, dear Gimli. I'm Gandalf the Gray no longer," said Gandalf. "I am Gandalf the White."

"The highest of all wizard," Aragorn said softly, jubilant. "So glad to see you, Gandalf. _So_ glad."

Gandalf smiled. He looked warmly at the ranger and the grinning dwarf, then his eyes rested on the crouching elf. "Legolas? Any greeting for me?"

When Legolas looked up, Gandalf was not surprise to see tears running down the elf's face.

"I killed you," Legolas said brokenly. "I let you fall."

The wizard reached down and put his palm on top of Legolas' golden head. "That's not true."

"I've failed you, Gandalf. How can you ever forgive me? I'm so sorry for letting you fall. So sorry…" Tears of shame kept coming from Legolas' anguish looking eyes. 

Sighing softly, Gandalf gently clasped Legolas' chin. "You were doing exactly what I told you to do. You had saved the rest of the fellowship. That's the most important thing. The fellowship survived that Balrog because of you."

The elf stubbornly shook his head. "You are my good friend, yet I had abandoned you. I should have done better than cutting the Balrog's tail and let you fall with it!"

"Legolas, you are not invincible," Gandalf said firmly. "_No one_ is invincible, so stop condemning yourself for things that is out of your control. You're just an elf, not god."

Aragorn, who had been watching this whole exchange in silent, walked closer to grip Legolas' trembling shoulder. "That is exactly what we have been trying to tell him since Moria."

Gimli also added, "Aye! He's as stubborn as the hardest mithril! I can knock some sense into his head with this axe if you want me to!" The dwarf had already raised his beloved weapon.

Legolas wiped his tears and sent the dwarf a dirty look. "You do that and I'll tie you to the first horse I come across!"

And that broke the tense mood. Aragorn chuckled as Gandalf smiled widely. "You still have that fast tongue, I see!"

The elf shrugged sheepishly as he collected his bow from the ground and stood up. "Well, we have never change since our last parting, except for you, Gandalf. You have turned from gray to white! And nice color, by the way."

The wizard was glad that Legolas still managed to come out with a small joke. The first time he caught sight of the elf prince just now, Gandalf was greatly worried that the wild and cheerful child he used to know had long since died. _There is still hope then for his lost soul to return, _he thought_. _

"Come, tell me of your progress, for there are some things that I'm not fully clear of."

Aragorn went on to tell Gandalf that they were searching for the two hobbits.

"Merry and Pippin, you say? Don't fret anymore then. I have seen them myself and put them under the care of the ents."

"The _ents_?" Legolas was in awe. "They still exist?"

"Of course, dear Legolas. They are still roaming this forest even though they are a lot older than you."

"I want to meet one! Remember I told you that once, Gandalf? I have always wanted to meet an ent!"

"Yes. How can I forget? You were around 500 years old at that time, recuperating from broken legs after jumping off the palace roof. You've told me that not only you wanted to meet an ent, you also wanted to _keep_ one!"

Legolas blushed as Gimli and Aragorn broke into laughter. That sounded so like Legolas they knew!

Then Gimli suddenly stopped laughing. "Err…what is an ent?"

"Imagine a tree that talks and walks. That's an ent," Gandalf answered.

The dwarf gave the elf a strange look. "And you wanted to _keep_ one?" Then he burst into laughter all over again.

Legolas frowned. "I was a child _and_ stupid at that time! How could I know it's just not done?"

"You are not a child anymore, but you are still stupid to me!" Gimli said loudly, flushing red in the face for laughing so hard. Wordlessly, Legolas reached down and smack the back of the dwarf's head. 

Aragorn rolled his eyes at the two's antics. "As I was saying, we have been pursuing the orcs for days." Then he went on to tell the wizard the rest of their adventure from the very beginning since Lothlorien. When the ranger came to the part where Boromir died near Amon Hen, Gandalf sighed but said nothing.

"Frodo still has the ring. He resolved to go on to Mordor to destroy it. We believe Sam is with him," Aragorn concluded. 

Then they all waited for the wizard to speak. Gandalf looked at every one of them thoughtfully before voicing out, "Soon, we must go. We still have unfinished business."

"Are you going to take us to see Merry and Pippin?" Gimli asked excitedly.

"Missing them already, aren't you?" The wizard smiled at the dwarf. "But no, Gimli. We are not going to see the hobbits. They are in safe hands now. We, by the way, have other purpose. The war is upon us, much closer than we had thought."

"The war? It's getting _that_ bad, Gandalf?" asked Legolas.

"The Dark Lord has finally come out with his army, and so has Saruman," Gandalf told them. "We must go to Edoras, the home of the Rohirrims, and seek King Theoden in his hall." The wizard stared deeply into Aragorn's eyes. "You are needed there."

The ranger frowned in confusion. "What do you mean, Gandalf?"

Gandalf glanced down at the beautiful sword in Aragorn's hand. "Now it is time for the light of Anduril to be uncovered after it has so long waited, and the heir of Gondor must now be revealed." He looked up into the man's eyes once more. "It's time you claim your lost kingdom, Aragorn. It's your birthright, your legacy. And for that, you need to be with your fellow human kind. "

The other three exchanged looks. They didn't expect Gandalf to say this.

Gandalf continued, "The war is already in Rohan. Theoden needs all the help he can get. _Our _help."

*********************************

The elf, the dwarf and the ranger followed the wizard as they made their way back through the forest. No one spoke a word until they stood again upon the grass beyond the eaves of Fangorn.

"Are we going to Edoras on foot?" Gimli wondered out loud.

"No, it will take too much time. We do not have the luxury to delay." Gandalf suddenly gave a long whistle, clear and piercing. 

As the others looked on, startled, they finally heard the whinny of a horse coming up from the wide-open plains. Then came the faint sound of hoofs, growing steadily louder and clearer. They also realized that there was more than one horse coming towards them.

"There's Arod and Hasufel!" Legolas exclaimed when the animals then came into view, sliding up the slope towards them. 

"And there's also another steed with them!" Aragorn stared in awe. "And what a splendid steed this one is!"

Gimli harrumphed loudly. "Not those blasted horses _again_!!!"

Legolas and Aragorn ignored the dwarf's loud complains. When the horses came to a stop at last, they both reached up to pat the new stallion. It truly was one magnificent animal, the best of all horses. Its coat was glistening almost silver in color and its mane flowed softly in the wind. There was an aura around it that told them the beautiful steed was no ordinary horse.

"He is called Shadowfax," Gandalf said. "He's one of the _mearas_, lord of all horses."

Legolas' eyes widened. "So, _he_ was the reason our mounts fled just now! He called them!"

Gimli still couldn't stop complaining. "Why must they return?! I hate riding!"

"But I _love_ to ride!" Legolas grinned, taking Arod's reins. "Come, Gimli. Stop lying. You do not hate riding. You're just simply scared to do so!"

The dwarf sent a murderous glare at Legolas. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly but no words came out. At last, he swirled and stood beside Arod's flank patiently. Taking that as a signal, Aragorn came closer and lifted the dwarf onto the stallion's back. The ranger was trying hard to hold his laughter.

"Ooo…someone is _very_ angry," Legolas said, grinning.

"No more word from you, elf!" Gimli growled. "Get your ass up here and pilot this ugly beast!"

Arod suddenly neighed and reared up on his hind legs, as if disagreeing with the dwarf calling him ugly. Gimli yelped and wrapped his arms around the stallion's neck. "BLAST IT, LEGOLAS! Get up here, NOW!!!!" 

Chuckling, Legolas clucked his tongue and Arod's front feet fell back to earth. With all his elven grace, Legolas mounted in front of the dwarf. "Your pilot at your service, master dwarf! Hold on tight. We're about to have a wild ride!"

By the kick of his heels, Arod jumped forward and sped swiftly away. The sound of its hoof beats merged with Gimli's cry of surprise and outrage, "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID CRAZY ELF!!!"

Legolas only laughed.

Smiling, Gandalf turned to Aragorn as they both mounted their steeds. "It's good to hear the elf's laughter again. But I fear it's just the surface. I feel a turbulent storm underneath it all."

Aragorn returned the smile sadly. "That's what I fear too. His dark past never left him. His soul is still lost. I'm afraid for him, Gandalf. The incident in Amon Hen nearly undone him." 

"Then always be there for him, Aragorn. This quest is going to change him, for the better I hope." Gandalf stared at the other riders who were just small dots in the horizon. "Let's catch up with them. To Edoras!"

**TBC….**


	6. 6

**@Lisseyelen aka Lady V : To tell you the truth, I really love your fic 'Isengard Captive'. But forgive me, I'm quite lazy to review too. So, here's what I wanted to say : WILL YOU UPDATE ALREADY?!!!! He! He! I'm glad I let it all out of my system. I swear I'll review after this!**

***********************

The four set up a good pace. No further mishaps marred their journey. On the third day of riding, the finally came to the great meadow near Edoras. Before them, stood the majestic mountains of the south. At the foot of the mountains were high slopes and drumlin hills. On top of one hill, a massive keep stood proudly facing the east.

They halted their mounts, admiring the scenery.

"Edoras, the high court of Rohan," said Gandalf. "Meduseld is the name of its golden hall, and within this hall we'll seek Theoden, the king. But I cannot assure you that our arrival will be completely welcomed. The evil of Saruman has already grown within its walls. So be on full alert."

With that, the wizard nudged Shadowfax forward, followed by the other two stallions.

When Edoras came closer into view, Legolas' heart was torn asunder. He was going to venture into the territory of men, a thing that he would never did all alone by himself. Even the notion suddenly made him hard to breathe that he felt like suffocating. The horrid memory of his past assailed him once more.

Gimli could noticeably feel the elf's back grew tense. He had clear idea of what was causing it. "Legolas? You okay?"

Legolas did not answer for quite a long moment that the dwarf nearly called out to Aragorn and Gandalf. But then, the elf spoke softly, "I hope so, Gimli."

The dwarf reached up and gripped Legolas' right arm, showing his support. Legolas responded by squeezing Gimli's hand. Gandalf and Aragorn who never missed the exchange, looked at one another knowingly. 

At last they arrived at the wide wind-swept walls and the great gate of Edoras. As predicted, the guards there forbade them from entering.

"And why is that?" Gandalf calmly asked.

"We have orders from Grima Wormtongue, the counselor to King Theoden, that no stranger should pass these gates. This is the time for great unrest. We have to be more careful in accepting any unknown visitors." 

"Grima from the Orthanc tower, you mean?" Gandalf's eyes drew to a slit, showing his great displeasure. "My errand is not to Grima but to Theoden. So before you simply turn your back on us, go and tell your king that I, Gandalf, demand to see him. I can always break through the gate but I'd rather do it the honorable way. So do not force me to do otherwise."

The guards looked at one another anxiously, then one of them ran inside through a small door beside the gate. After some time he returned with a higher ranked warrior with him.

"I'm Hama, Head of the guards," the warrior said, eyeing the visitors warily. "We have told our king of your…_demand_, Gandalf. You all shall see our king but you need to leave your weapons outside the hall."

Legolas bristled when he heard this. _I will not step inside unarmed!_

He instantly went for his bow and arrow in angered reaction but Aragorn quickly reached over and grabbed his hands. The ranger gave him a mixed look of warning and pleading. There was also assurance in the man's blue eyes. _You're not alone, Legolas,_ the eyes seemed to say.

After what seemed like eternity, Legolas finally relented. He nodded his agreement to the ranger who then released his hands.

"Do we have your words that our weapons will be well taken care of?" Aragorn asked the guards, relieved that Legolas was not being too stubborn for once.

Hama had seen Legolas' reaction just now, but he didn't comment. "You have our word." 

The gates were swung widely open to let the three horses in. They followed Hama at leisurely pace through the gates into Edoras wide courtyard. The people there turned and stared at the newcomers, looking over the four companions one by one. Gandalf's presence brought questions to their lips, while they only glimpsed briefly at the stout dwarf and the disheveled looking ranger. But it was Legolas that made them gawking because they rarely saw an elf, and such a magnificent looking one at that! 

Legolas was incredibly uneasy with the humans' long stare. His keen ears could hear them whispering at one another about him. _Shut up, you fools! You don't know me at all! Just shut up!!_

Knowing that Legolas was tensing again, Gimli gripped at his shoulder from behind. Hard. "Don't let them intimidate you! You're a lot older than they are! Try imagining them as little children. Or better yet, picture them as walking corpses, because truthfully, this place is so grim and dour. You'll find more cheer in a graveyard!"

Amused, Legolas' lips twitched involuntarily. _Trust Gimli to make bad jokes at a time like this!_

They dismounted at the steps of the largest building where Meduseld hall and the king's royal dwelling lay ensconced within. The helps rushed forward to take care of the horses and led them away to the stable. Reluctantly, the companions relinquished their weapons to the guards. But Gandalf refused to give them his staff. 

"Rude is one thing, cruel is another!" Gandalf ranted. "How can an old bent fellow like me walk straight without my staff?"

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Hama gave his signal. The guards pushed the heavy doors inward and they stepped into the midst of the hall.

The hall was quite huge and richly furnished but, sadly, it was lacked of warmth. Even the beautiful tapestries hanging on the walls and the raging fire burning in the big hearth could not chase away the chill that permeated the air for it came from evil source, not a nature's cause. 

Legolas' senses had feel it, so did Gandalf. Meanwhile, Gimli and Aragorn did not need supernatural sense or power to know that they would be dealing with a lot more than what they expected. They glanced warily at their left and right as they walked passed some of the king's men-at-arms who never stopped staring at the four of them.

At the end of the hall, there was a gilded chair in the middle of a raised dais. In the chair, sat a man with white and long unkempt hair. He was staring disinterestedly at their entrance. At his feet upon the steps, sat a wizened figure of a man with a very pale face and heavy lidded red-rimmed eyes, smirking. 

Gandalf suddenly spoke, breaking the deafening silence, "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden. You abhor my visit, it would seem."

Glancing briefly at the pale man sitting upon the steps of the dais as if for approval, Theoden replied, "Are you looking for a welcome, Gandalf? Why should I give you that?"

"Well put, my liege," said the pale man known as Grima. He kept smirking at the four companions. "Come, tell us, Gandalf! What do you bring here that deserve our welcome? Not your dull boring sermon, I hope!" He laughed.

Standing only several yards from the dais now, the wizard fully glared at the pale man. "Such twisted words from an even more twisted man! You better start counting your teeth, Grima, before the number changes!" Gandalf said, raising his staff in warning.

Grima blanched when he saw the staff. He hastily got to his feet and cried out, "His staff! Damn it! Why didn't you take it off him!"

"Be silent!" Gandalf said firmly. He pushed aside his over cloak to reveal his full white attire underneath, the unknown light shone upon his form once more. 

Grima gasped in astonishment and crumpled to the floor. "W…white wizard? That can't be…Saruman is…"

"No, he no longer is." Gandalf already had his full attention on Theoden. "Saruman should know by now he can overpower Rohan no more. Theoden shall be free."

Quaking in fear, Grima scooted across the floor and took flight. The others in the hall ignored him. They were more interested to know what the wizard was about to do.

Gandalf lifted high his staff and began to chant a phrase in the tongue of ancient Quenya, his voice getting louder and louder. The sky outside suddenly darkened and lightning began to strike. Theoden started to fidget in his seat, then he growled deeply in his throat, "Leave me be, Gandalf! Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!!" Gandalf cried out. "You no longer have the power over him!"

The king trashed and twisted in his seat, growling and snarling. After one final cry, Theoden slumped in exhaustion, his eyes closed. 

Hama and another man came running forward, eyeing their king in deep apprehension. "My lord?"

Theoden stirred then. As his eyes fluttered open, he looked around him in confusion. "What? What's going on?"

The people of Rohan in the hall stared in awe at the abrupt transformation of their king. Theoden's face that was so pale before began to receive new trace of color. His once shaggy white and dull hair seemed to darken and shine. Something that Gandalf had done had returned them their real king!

Theoden suddenly caught sight of the wizard that still stood tall in front of the dais. "Gandalf?" He slowly got up from his chair. "What a nice surprise to see you. But what exactly has happened? Why is every one staring at me so?"

"What do you remember, Theoden?"

The king weakly shook his head. "I'm not sure. My dreams were so dark of late. I didn't even know if they were dreams or reality. I'm a little confused."

"A breath of fresh air might restore your memories and health. Come, open the great door to your king!" Gandalf loudly said. The men immediately obeyed, pulling the door to the hall wide open.

With faltering steps, the king came down from the dais aided by Hama and walked slowly forward, gazing at every one in the hall with wonder in his eyes. It took some time but they finally reached the opened door.

"Look, Theoden! Look at your land! Surely you could not have forgotten this? Breathe the fresh air. Feel free again," said Gandalf.

The sky outside had returned to normal, so brightly blue and dotted with big white clouds. The sun still shone happily and there was a light breeze in the air. As Gandalf suggested, Theoden took a deep breath. Smiling blissfully, he turned to the wizard. "You were right, my friend. This is refreshing, even if my memory still fails to come out with anything."

Gandalf smiled sadly. "Your men should know the whole story, starting from the beginning, from the very first time Grima set foot in here."

Hama fidgeted slightly when he felt the wizard's sharp eyes upon him. "Very well. If you would let me, I will help you back to your seat in the hall, my lord."

"No, I feel strong enough to do it myself," Theoden said. He turned around and walked steadily back to the dais.

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli had been watching all these in silence. The elf was immensely relief when he felt the chilling darkness abruptly disappeared after Gandalf's effort. Saruman's power in Rohan was completely gone now…except for that pale-faced man still roaming the keep. And Legolas was still not ready to relax and let down his guard. He could feel the humans still gawking at him.

After Theoden reclaimed his seat, Hama began to update the king of what had happened during his trance. "Hama arrived two weeks ago, my lord, with a message from Saruman. The wizard was willing to give us his protection, assuring that the Dark Lord Sauron would not harm us if we took the offer. You rejected it at first but then, somehow, you changed your mind, my lord. You took the offer and Grima became your counselor from that day forward."

Theoden looked so stricken to hear that. Hama continued, watching the king's face carefully. "Everything was not right after that, my lord. You became so distant from all of us, including your own kin. You followed through every word from Grima without consulting us. Just a day ago, when your nephew Eomer returned from the mark, you sentenced him to be jailed in the cell; by Grima's suggestion, of course."

The king's eyes widened. "I sent him to jail?" 

"I'm afraid so, my lord," Hama answered. "Eomer was so angry when he found out about Grima's influence in Edoras that he retaliated. Grima did not want any of that, so he pushed you to order us to lock your nephew in. We had no other choice but to obey, my lord."

They all watched in silence as Theoden looked down and shook his head. "What madness that took control over me that I did such to my own kin?"

"It was Saruman who festered in your mind and clouded your judgment, Theoden," said Gandalf. "But he is gone now. Alas, your kingdom is no longer safe for he will definitely strikes back from without."

Legolas, who had been listening with apt interest, suddenly grew tense. A strange sound had caught his ears just now. He looked around him, but the others seemed not to notice what he just heard.

"Free Eomer and bring him to me," Theoden ordered one of his men-of-arms. The man rushed away to do his king's bidding. Theoden continued, "Now tell me, where is Theodred, my son?"

Hama went extremely pale. He exchanged looks with his fellow comrades. They all nodded their encouragement to him, urging him to tell the worst news of all.

Gulping nervously, Hama faced his king once more and started to open his mouth.

That's when Legolas turned around abruptly and shouted. "Grima!!!" 

The rest of them were startled to see the elf, who was so silent before this, took off running at high speed through a door near the dais that led to the royal dwelling above. Without hesitation, Gandalf with Aragorn and Gimli also ran after the elf, followed by the king and the surprised Hama.

Something had definitely caught the elf's attention, and it had everything to do with the pale-faced servant of Saruman.

**TBC…**

**That is a good cliffie there. Hang on everybody!!!**


	7. 7

**WARNING : ANGST AHEAD!!!!!!**

*******************************

She screamed as her fists pummeled the leering face above her. "Get off me!! I demand you, Grima! Get off me and get out of my chamber!!!"

Grima growled deeply in his throat as he kept her pin under him and ripped the bodice of her dress. His eyes widened in appreciation at the sight presented to his lustful eyes. "Just one last time before I took my leave, my lady. Too long I've been watching you from afar. Too long I've kept my desire for you. You are such a glorious beauty that I will sorely miss you. Give me something to remind me of your sweetness."

Eowyn, sister of Eomer and niece to Theoden, screamed again at the top of her lungs when the man's rude hands gripped upon her soft flesh.

Then the wooden door slammed open. Startled, they both turned to see as a tall golden-haired elf came striding in. His face looked fit to kill and his eyes glinted furiously like the darkest thunderstorm. 

Legolas reached forward to clench Grima around his neck and flung the man across the chamber with all his might. Grima went flying and landed hard on the floor with a sickening thud.

Never leaving his eyes off the man, Legolas snatched the coverlet of the nearby bed and draped it over the young lady who hastily gathered her tattered dress together. Then Legolas grabbed the cowering man by his throat and slammed him against the wall repeatedly in all his burning fury.

Eowyn stared wide-eyed at the elven warrior who was clearly very angry that his veins visibly throbbed in the white column of his neck.  She didn't know who he was. Still, she was immensely relieved that the unknown elf arrived just in time. _And how such a being looked oddly beautiful in a violent throes of fury_, she also wondered. 

When many footsteps appeared at the door, she involuntarily flinched and hugged the coverlet closer to her body. She was puzzled to see Gandalf the wizard, a dwarf and a scruffy looking man in the doorway. Then her eyes lit up when Theoden came into view. "Uncle?"

The king was livid when he realized what had been going on. He immediately rushed to his niece and gathered her in his arms. "It's all right, fair child. You are safe now."

Legolas was still hitting at Grima, snarling like a wild animal as he did so. Aragorn and Gimli looked at each other in great disbelief. They had never seen their gentle and kindhearted friend so fierce like this.

When Legolas began to squeeze the throat of the barely conscious man, Gandalf spoke, "Legolas, the lady's chamber is not the appropriate place to kill him."

The elf went still. He turned and the rest of them were startled to see the absolute wrath in his glinting silver eyes. His face was glowing brighter than ever and his arms were slightly shaking as he tried to control his rage. 

Without a word, Legolas released Grima and strode out of the chamber.

There was a long deafening silence after the elf left, broken only by Grima's loud groan and Eowyn's soft intake of breath. 

Gandalf finally took over. "Hama, take this filthy servant of evil and throw him out of Edoras. Make sure he never step within a hundred leagues of Rohan."

Hama complied. Aragorn and Gimli helped him by grasping each of Grima's arms and quickly dragged him out. Gandalf turned to Theoden and his niece, "Will you be all right, my lady?"

Eowyn looked up and nodded. She was a strong woman and she will never show her fear and distress over this horrific episode of her life. "I'm fine, Gandalf."

                Assured by her words, the wizard left. 

                Theoden kissed her forehead. "Are you sure you're all right, child?"

                "Yes, I'll be fine," she smiled a little and stared at him in awe. "Uncle, you've changed! You recognized me!"

                "I had been consumed by shadow these past many days, Eowyn. But, worry no more. Everything is going to be fine. Tonight, we will have a grand dinner with our four guests. I've given orders to release your brother from the jail and he will be joining us too. Knowing my son's big appetite, Theodred will not want to miss the feast also!" he said, smiling happily.

Eowyn was not so elated though. There's still one thing that the king obviously didn't know about. "Errr…uncle, about Theodred."

"What about him? He is not out hunting for orcs, is he?"

"Uncle, Theodred is dead."

************************************

Gandalf know exactly where he could find Legolas in the closed territory of men; the Edoras grand stable.

The wizard entered the airy and warm building. He walked forward passed the many boxes until he reached the one that housed the white stallion, Arod.

"Legolas, may I enter?"

There was no answer from within but Gandalf knew the elf prince had heard him. Sighing, he pushed open the wooden gate of the box and stepped inside.

Legolas was sitting on the straw-filled ground, with his forehead leaning against his crossed arms over his upraised knees. Arod was gently nuzzling the elf's golden head, neighing softly. The two had only known each other for mere days, but they had already forged a deep bond between them. The stallion obviously knew that its new master was feeling highly depressed.

"Legolas? How fare you?"

The elf was still quiet for another long moment. But when Gandalf decided to step closer to touch Legolas' shoulder, the elf suddenly spoke, "How is the lady?"

"She is fine. She has not been gravely harmed, thanks to you."

Another long silence.

Gandalf know the prince would speak no more if he put his mind to it, so he said next, "The lady you saved just now is Lady Eowyn, Theoden's niece."

Legolas looked up then. There was no more fury in those silver-gray eyes, only pure misery. "Where is Grima?"

"He has been banished from Rohan. He won't bother her anymore."

Legolas nodded. "Do I have your word on that?"

Gandalf smiled. "I will change him into a toad if that's what you want me to do."

There was a ghost of a smile on Legolas' lips when he heard that. "How about you change him into a pony and let Gimli ride him? That will be much more fun." Arod neighed in protest and Legolas grinned. "Sorry, Arod. Didn't mean to insult you."

The wizard chuckled. "Oh, how I love to do that! But I was just joking, Legolas. My power do not include the ability to change life forms to something else!"

"I'd rather have him killed by my own bare hands," Legolas said softly, turning serious again.

Gandalf slowly settled himself beside the elf on the ground. "You nearly did, Legolas. I've never seen you so furious before."

Legolas shook his head as he picked at the straws beside him. "I never had the reason to be so furious before."

"Not even when the men took your innocence all those years ago?"

Legolas' head snapped towards the wizard. His eyes bulged. "You _knew_?"

"I am a wizard, Legolas, not merely an ancient man with magic tricks and such. When I see you, I look through you to your deepest core, and I know everything. I've known you enough to tell you that you are strong inside out and nothing will break you, except for that despicable thing that the men had done to you. I also know a part of you is still missing."

The elf gulped as he tried hard to stop the tears that got him all choked up all of a sudden. "It's not missing. It's dead."

"No, it's not. It's still around you, only you didn't know it."

"I can't feel it."

"It's not for you to feel. It is there for you to love."

Legolas looked up at the wizard in confusion. "What are you talking about? What is there to love?"

"Somehow, Legolas, you are still blaming yourself for all those things that had happened. You think lowly of yourself because of it. You look yourself in the mirror and you see a sullied and tainted person. You thought of yourself as someone unworthy and without honor. Worst of all, you think you _deserved_ to be violated that way as a punishment for something bad you think you had done. Am I right?"

Legolas could not speak as he had broken into sobs listening to Gandalf's words.

"You think you were punished…for your mother's death," Gandalf finished sadly. He was there on the night when Queen Marwana died giving birth to the youngest and last child of Thranduil. It was so devastating to see such a beautiful she-elf fought bravely for her life in a birth gone wrong…and lost. Only the tiny premature baby survived. The elf prince had been incredibly stubborn since he was a mere fetus in his mother's womb. 

But even the most stubborn elf prince in Middle Earth would break under massive pressure.

Legolas gasped out loud. "No! It's not true! It's not…it's…" His voice trailed off. The truth was, he didn't know what was true anymore. Gandalf's words had hit too close to home. 

He _had_ been blaming himself for being violated by those men. Over and over, during the recent years after that horrific day, he kept telling himself that he should have fought more to protect himself. He should have been able to escape their cruel clutches and strike back. He should have been able to stop that vile thing from happening.

Then he had let it happen the _second_ time when the orcs captured him a year ago. 

From then on, he had repeatedly cursed himself for being too weak and pathetic, too easily defeated…and for being completely useless except as a subject of twisted pleasure. 

Then he had begun to search for the reason that the Valar had let all these happen to him. He had sought within himself to find his many faults and errors that qualified him enough to receive such torments. Aside from his hardheadedness and his many infamous escapades that had given his father some white hair, only one matter stood out glaringly; his mother had died bringing him into the world.

Shaking his head now, Legolas softly repeated, "It's not true." But deep in his heart, he _still_ didn't know what 

was true exactly. He only knew that this talking was slowly killing him, pulling him deeper into a black chilly void that he wasn't sure he could escape.

Legolas hastily got to his feet. "Please, Gandalf. Say no more. I…I can't bear it.  This is too much."

Gandalf gazed at the elf steadily. "Very well, Legolas." The wizard also stood. "Only remember one thing. In order for you to feel whole again, you not only need the love from your family and your friends, which is abundantly clear that you are love by all. But you also need to stop hating yourself, Legolas. Spare yourself a piece of that big heart of yours. The greatest love comes from within you. Remember this."

Legolas watched silently as Gandalf walked out of the box. Then he hugged Arod's velvety white neck and let the tears fall again.

**TBC…**


	8. 8

**@Ailsa : Thanks for pointing that niece/nephew thing. Stupid mistake I've made there. And I've made the adjustment.**

**@Alkvingiel : You're correct. I started from small ideas and developed them.**

**@namrie2Legolas : Thanks for that Quenya bits.**

**@DiamondD : You won't believe this but I got the ideas for my stories at the strangest times : while sleeping, cooking, reading 'Mastika', and even in a crowded LRT!**

************************************

Eomer son of Eomund, glared down at the dwarf. "If I remember correctly, you're Gimli?"

Gimli returned the glare. "The one and only."

They sized each other for quite a few moments more before Eomer turned to Aragorn. They shook hands. "We meet again…_Strider_. Is that your real name? I find it quite…odd."

The ranger smiled. He already began to like this nephew to King Theoden. "I am called by many names, Eomer. In fact…"

"In fact, his true name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Gandalf suddenly interrupted as he strode into the Meduseld hall. "The only heir to the throne of Gondor."

Eomer's eyes went wide. He stared at the scruffy looking ranger before him in disbelief. "_You_ are the lost heir of Gondor? But…you look so messy to me!"

Aragorn rolled his eyes as Gimli beside him broke into a loud guffaw. 

"I did not have the time to care for my appearance while we were chasing the orcs and such!" Aragorn grumbled, his hand immediately went to his head to smooth down the damp locks of his sweat-stained hair while the other hand tried to straighten the dirty tunic he was wearing. 

Gimli laughed louder. "Don't bother, Aragorn. It's useless. You still look like the orc's meal."

Aragorn frowned at the dwarf. Gandalf shook his head in amusement. "They just let you out of the jail, Eomer?"

The Marshal of the Riddermark nodded. "I came in here right after they released me. I thought the king wanted to see me just now."

Seeing the puzzled expression on Eomer's face, Gandalf started to explain to him everything that had happened since the four companions stepped foot in Meduseld. 

Eomer was delighted to know that his uncle had been freed of Saruman's trance. But he immediately got very angry when the wizard told him about Grima's assault on Eowyn, and how Legolas had come just in time before it could go too far.

"Why, that slimy white-faced bastard! Where is he?!" Eomer shouted, his hand already gripped the hilt of his sword. "Bring him to me! WHERE IS HE?!!!"

"Hama and some of your men have gone to toss him out of Rohan," Aragorn said, clasping the younger man's shoulder. 

"Toss him out just like _that_? Why didn't you just let the elf _kill_ him?!!!" 

"Eomer?" Suddenly came a soft female voice. 

Eomer turned around instantly and his face lifted. "Eowyn!" He rushed towards his sister and hugged her tight. Then he drew back and searched her pale features. "Are you all right?"

Eowyn nodded. "Yes, my brother. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I owe everything to that elf. He just came from nowhere and…oh, Eomer. If he wasn't there…"

Eomer grabbed her into his arms once more. "I know, sweetheart, I know. I'm very glad you're okay."

Both of them stayed in each other's arms that way for several moments as the others looked on in silent. It was good to know that she didn't suffer terribly after that incident with Grima. Obviously, she was still shaken. But as the shield-maiden of Rohan, Eowyn had a strong resolve and sturdy heart. She was the niece of a king, and her royal blood demanded her to be no less than that.

"Where is the elf?" she then asked when she didn't see her rescuer among them.

Aragorn and Gimli looked at the wizard. "Yes, Gandalf. Where is Legolas?"

"Legolas? Is that his name?" Eowyn asked.

"Yes, Eowyn. That it is." Gandalf sighed softly before continuing, "He needs some time alone by himself. He is a little…distraught."

Eomer frowned a bit, while Eowyn looked quite disappointed. Aragorn and Gimli exchanged looks. They knew exactly what was bothering their friend.

"Tell me, Eowyn, where is the king?" Gandalf asked her.

There was sorrow in her eyes when she answered, "He just found out about Theodred."

"What _about_ him?" Gimli wanted to know.

"Theodred, our cousin, had died by the hands of the orcs," Eomer replied, his face grim. "He and his company were ambushed. We had been looking for him to warn him of the dark upraising. But when we found Theodred, it was already too late. I returned here with his body a day ago only to find the blasted Grima taking control over the king! And if that was not enough, I got thrown into jail."

Eowyn hugged her brother's waist tighter. "Uncle needs us now."

Eomer looked down at her. "Where is he?"

"The chamber where we put Theodred's body. Our cousin is yet to be buried."

****************************

Legolas looked around at the people that surrounded Edoras burial site. He couldn't help releasing a sigh of relief when he saw that they had stopped staring at him; their mind now fully concentrated on the funeral of the king's son.

The elf turned his ears once more to Lady Eowyn's beautiful voice as she sang a lament to her cousin. There was deep sadness reflected on her lovely face and in her mesmerizing pale blue eyes. Yet, she never faltered in her singing as Eomer lend her his strength by firmly holding her cold hand. As her long flaxen hair danced softly in the morning breeze, Eowyn continued on singing words of grief, cherish and hope for the soul of the demised. Those words brought tears to many eyes, the king included.

After spending the whole night in the stable with Arod, Legolas finally came out to seek for his companions. His heart was still troubled and the unwanted fear still surrounded his mind, but he knew he could not hide forever. Besides, he didn't want his friends to worry about him. He detested being such a weakling and becoming a bother, so he came out…only to find them all at the old cemetery, paying their last respect to the only son, the only heir, to the King of Rohan.

Listening to Eowyn's voice, Legolas suddenly felt angry at the unjust fate. _A lament again! Twice I've sung them, now I'm listening to another! When will these unnecessary losses stop! Who will be next? _

Involuntarily, his eyes went to Aragorn and Gimli who stood silently near Gandalf and Theoden. 

From his clean and fresh looking face, the elf realized that Aragorn had taken a bath. All the dirt and grime that had clung to him for days had been rid off. His remarkable handsome features were clearly shown and his shiny ebony hair settled gently about his shoulders. The ranger even had put on a fresh pair of clothing.

Standing tall that way with Anduril strapped to his waist, Aragorn emitted an aura of great nobility and power. He was the rightful heir to Gondor throne; of that there was no doubt. And Aragorn was also his best friend, the one that he had sacrificed his soul to protect. Legolas did not want to sing a lament to him. Legolas did not want to lose the man. _I have vowed to protect him, so protect him I shall, even if it is the last thing I do._

Sensing the elf's eyes on him, Aragorn looked up and sent Legolas a small smile. The ranger was very relieved when Legolas finally appeared that morning. His face was quite drawn and paler than usual, but at least the elf was not secluding himself any more. Aragorn wanted so badly to talk to his friend to assure himself that the elf was all right, but it could wait until the funeral was over.

Legolas nodded in return at the ranger, then his gaze fell on Gimli next. The elf was startled to find out that the dwarf was grinning back at him. His lips unconsciously tilted upward into a smile. _Trust that dwarf to find something merry in all this heavy gloom!_ _Oh Gimli, dear Gimli. I don't want to lose you too. Even with all your gruffness and annoying insults, you've become so dear and mean a lot to me. _

And then, there was Gandalf, his oldest friend that he had thought had died in the fall into Moria's deepest chasm. To have him returned to them once more was like being given a second chance or simply a blessing, like cold water for a dry and parched throat. Legolas treasured the wizard's wise and thoughtful words. He might still not be completely whole and his terrible past never left him, but Legolas was feeling a lot better now after their long talk in the stable. Not yet fully healed, but better at least.

 It took him a few moments to realize that Eowyn had stopped singing. She was gazing back at him with those deep and serene eyes. There was a longing in her face that bespoke her wish to speak to him.

Legolas quickly lowered down his own gaze when he also saw something else in her pale blue orbs. Strangely may it seem, but his betrothed, Narasene, had been looking at him the same way when they first met.

_Oh, Nara! How I miss you so!_ Legolas' heart nearly broke thinking of the love of his life. They had not seen each other for many weeks now. It was not their longest separation, but surely it was the hardest. Both did not know if they would ever see each other again. He never stopped wondering how she fared while waiting for his return.

Lady Narasene, the one an only niece to Lord Glorfindel of Rivendell, had become the center of his heart right after that fateful tragedy. He was immediately entranced by her beauty, understanding and gentleness. During his darkest days, she had become his light besides his brother and father. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

He also couldn't imagine his life with someone else.

Legolas reluctantly looked up and was oddly relieved to see Eowyn being led away by Eomer, following after Theoden and Gandalf back into Meduseld. The rest of the people of Rohan also dispersed to get back to their daily business. Aragorn and Gimli were instantly at his side. 

"You are well, elf?" the dwarf asked.

"As well as can be expected," Legolas replied.

"I don't like that answer. Do you like that answer, Aragorn?"

But the ranger just smiled. "To see him out of his shell is good enough for me."

Legolas frowned at the man. "I don't have a shell."

Aragorn chuckled. He clasped the elf's rigid shoulder. "Come. I'm sure you haven't eaten anything. You must be hungry. We also haven't had our breakfast yet."

Gimli and Aragorn flanked the elf as they steered him inside. Legolas was still grumbling, "I don't have a shell!!"

TBC… 


	9. 9

**Suddenly, I'm feeling very generous. So I leave you guys with TWO chapters today. Like them?**

***************************

After the morning meal, Eomer came to Legolas and offered his hand. "I'm indebted to you, master elf. I thank you for saving my sister's virtue."

Legolas stared at the man's strong hand, unsure and undecided. Aragorn and Gimli looked on with a slight anxiety in their eyes. They knew of the elf's immense discomfort with humans. For Legolas to readily accept Eomer's offered hand will mean a mark of his recovery.

Eomer frowned to see the elf so still and silent. He was about to retract his hand when Legolas slowly reached up and grip it. The elf simply nodded without saying a word. 

Eomer had sharp eyes, and he could see the simple gesture of shaking hands was giving pain to the elf. Not the physical kind of pain, but something that went very much deeper and unseen.

For the great deed that Legolas had done for his sister, Eomer vowed on that moment forward to repay the elf by erasing that pain forever. He was also offering Legolas a friendship…_if_ the elf would accept it, that is.

Legolas smiled a little when they released hands. _See, Legolas? That wasn't so bad. Not all human that touch you will grab you and force themselves upon you! _He was slightly amused at his own silliness.

"I'm glad to be of help to your sister, Eomer," Legolas softly replied. Then he shrugged sheepishly. "I'm sorry about the…you know…the arrow that I pointed at your face before."

Eomer laughed. "If I wasn't so startled then, I might have been very amazed at your speed! You move like lightning!"

"He didn't move like lightning, boy. It was y_ou_ who moved like a snail!" Gimli suddenly interrupted.

Eomer whirled at the dwarf and was flabbergasted to see him grinning. Then the man understood. It was the dwarf's way to offer his friendship; by trading insults. Staring down at the dwarf, Eomer spoke, "So you said. But need I remind you that you still need to stand on a chair in order for you to look directly into my eyes and repeat those words to my face."

There was a tense long silence as the man and dwarf glared at each other.

Then the dwarf broke into a chortle that progressed into loud boisterous laughter. Eomer also joined in. Aragorn and Legolas couldn't help but sigh in relief.

Eomer turned to Legolas. "I'm glad you didn't raise that bow and shoot at me just now!" he said, pointing at Legolas' weapons that he had just retrieved. 

Legolas smiled weakly. "I almost did. _Almost_."

Then they all joined the rest of Rohan high officers into Meduseld hall where Theoden had already taken his seat. The king was conversing quietly with Gandalf who was also seated nearby. Waiting upon the king was lady Eowyn who sat on a low stool on his right.

"Ah, do take your seats, gentlemen," Gandalf said. "There is a matter of big importance that we need to discuss with extreme urgency."

After they all had settled, the wizard calmly looked at their faces one by one then he turned to Theoden. The king slightly nodded, giving his consent for the wizard to start.

Gandalf took a deep breath before he spoke, "With Grima gone from Edoras and the trance on you lifted, Saruman no longer has control over Rohan. But here lies a greater peril than the poison and lies that Grima had weaved into your dreams, Theoden. The enemy grows strong and by expelling Saruman's evil voice from your head, he will definitely strike back. Now that he can't control you, he will destroy Rohan…and every one of you."

Instantly, there were lots of murmurings in the hall amid several cries of alarm. 

"Is he coming here?"

"What are we going to do? Are we to fight them?"

"You said the enemy grows strong. Will we be _able_ to fight them?"

"Doom hangs still, but there is hope," Gandalf said in a much louder voice to be heard above the din. 

Theoden looked straight into Gandalf's eyes. The king was still in deep sorrow for the lost of his son, but his people needed him now. He didn't have time for long grieving. "What is our hope, Gandalf? What do you suggest?"

They all grew quiet and listened intently to the wizard's next words.

"Every man that can ride should be sent west at once to Isengard. Firstly we must destroy the threat of Saruman while we have time before it reach us," said Gandalf. "Meanwhile, the rest of your people like the women, children and the old should head for the refuges that you have in the mountains."

Theoden's eyes widened. "The Helm's Deep? It will really come to that, my friend?"

"Edoras is vulnerable now. It is no longer safe. You need a stronger fort to fight the enemy. What better place for that purpose than Helm's Deep." Gandalf looked at the rest of them. "Take provision but do not delay or burden yourselves with treasures. Your life is more important."

The wizard then stood and his face grew grim. "The men of Rohan must ride forth today, for there was no time to waste."

******************************

Legolas was alone in Edoras armory, looking for fresh arrows to equip his quiver when Eowyn approached him. He was not actually surprise to see her now as he had seen the way she glanced at him several times before in the hall.

                Aragorn and Gimli had already gone out to help arrange the men of Rohan that would ride west that day. The armory was almost empty, as they had taken the needed weapons to fight with the enemy. Tense atmosphere was in the air as women and children prepared themselves for their journey to Helm's Deep. It was said that Eowyn was going to lead her people there.

                "I haven't thank you for coming to my rescue yesterday, master elf," Eowyn said tentatively when Legolas finally looked straight at her.

                Legolas bowed his head. "Just call me Legolas, my lady."

                "Then thank you, Legolas. I'm indebted to you."

The elf shook his head. "You owe me nothing, my lady."

"Call me, Eowyn. I don't care much for this decorum, either." She then bit her lips when Legolas did not reply, only looked down at the floor. "So, you got all you need?"

"Yes. My quiver is now full with your fine arrows. I find them very well made and I'm sure that they will not fail me in my target."

                "I'm glad to hear that." She came closer and picked the bow that Legolas had placed on a stone table in the middle of the room. "This is yours?"

                Smiling, Legolas nodded. "It's a gift from Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien. Have you heard of her?"

                Her eyes widened. "Lady Galadriel? The powerful elven lady that some call the Sorcerer of the Golden Wood? Is she as beautiful as they said?"

                "Indeed she is. Her skin is as pale as pink rose and her eyes as bright as the stars, and the full moon smiles happily upon her fair face. Alas, I'm not very good at singing her praises. My words could not justify her magnificent beauty, but you can ask more of my friend Gimli for he is greatly infatuated with her!"

"But it seems that you are also enamored by the lady," Eowyn said, suddenly feeling oddly jealous of his fondness of Galadriel. "Are you in love with her?"

"_In love_?" Legolas was quite startled, then he burst up laughing. "Her husband will laugh his head off when he heard this! No, Eowyn. Lady Galadriel is more like a mother to me. Yes, I love her, like a son would his mother."

                She didn't reply for she was so entranced with the beautiful features of the elf warrior who was still smiling in front of her. A deep dimple had just appeared on his right cheek and his silver eyes shone brilliantly with merriment. All of a sudden, her throat went dry and her mind blanked completely that she couldn't form a word that would not make her look silly.

                "Well, err…" She cleared her throat. Remembering the bow in her hands, she looked up at him for consent. "May I? Test the string, I mean."

                Legolas nodded. "Go ahead."

                "I've never held such a long bow before," she said, pulling the string to her shoulder as she aimed at an imaginary target. "I hope I'm doing this right."

                Legolas moved forward and adjusted her bent right elbow. As she trembled at his touch, Eowyn prayed that he was oblivious to it. 

                But Legolas was an elf. He had felt her slight tremor. Yet, he said nothing about it. "What kind of weapon that are you used to?"

                "Sword and spear," she replied, a little breathless. "My brother had taught me the skill of the blades since I was ten."

                "Then you are well prepared to lead your people to Helm's Deep." 

                Eowyn closed her eyes when she felt his lips very near to her right ear. And that voice, so mesmerizing as its owner that she couldn't think straight. She lowered the bow and turned around abruptly. Staring at the enchanting face of the elf that she never saw on her own humankind, Eowyn rose herself slowly on her toe and touched his lips with hers.

                Legolas' head lowered down on its own accord, caught in the throes of unasked passion and desire. Eowyn was obviously a very beautiful lady, even by elven standard. There was an air of innocence and strength surrounding her that made him quite attracted to her. Her pale blue eyes were so serene and soothing to his tormented soul, and the touch of her long fingers on his neck were like a balm that calmed down the wildly throbbing pulse there.

                A bell of warning was ringing loud in his head. Then he realized what it meant. _Nara!_

_Valar! What am I doing? _Gasping, he pulled away from her. "Forgive me, my lady. I just can't. My heart belongs to someone else."

                She touched her lips and looked down at her feet, assailed by shame and disappointment. Taking a deep breath, she asked softly, "She loves you, this someone else?"

"Yes." Legolas was looking anywhere but at her, feeling guilty and quite mortified of what had transpired just now.

"And do you love her?" her soft voice came again.

"Very. We are betrothed to each other. We plan to build a family when I return home. _If_ I returned home, that is."

There was a long awkward silence afterwards. 

Then she held up his bow to him. "Then I pray that you return safely to her."

He took the bow and gripped hard at the beautifully crafted wood like it was a lifeline. "Thank you."

"Safe journey, Legolas."

A little reluctant to leave her looking so miserable like that, Legolas had to hardened his heart to say next, "Safe journey to you too…Eowyn."

Eowyn didn't look up even when the elf had left the armory. Her feelings were in a jumble; disappointment, embarrassment and longing all rolled into one. She had never felt like this before. Was this sudden yearning for the elf just a silly crush that would go away with time? Or was it something more? 

_And why does my heart bleed so?_

TBC… 

**Okay. I know you guys are going to give your views about _that_ Leggy/Eowyn scene! Be nice when you killed me!!!**


	10. 10

**Good Lord!! Such mixed reactions I received from you guys about that Lego/Eowyn scene! I was just testing the market and WHAM!!! I got hit by a truck loaded with bouquets of flowers!! Anyway, tell me, which one of these two ladies that you want me to kill; Nara or Eowyn? Or how about both of them so you guys can get your hands on Legolas? He! He!**

**@Kayo : Eowyn and Gimli? Ha! Ha! Ha!**

**@Aislyn : Thank you for enjoying at least until seven chapters. I'm not hurt that you are disappointed and not going to read anymore. But I always stand with my motto; 'It's not over till it's over.' And no, this is not a legomances. Na-ah. Far from it.**

**NOTE : I guess some of you are not very happy about this turnout. Anyway, I'll assure you that Legolas is meant for Nara, and Eowyn for Faramir (I even have a story in mind about these two humans!). So don't worry, guys! Just read on until the end of the story before you jump into any conclusion! I've read the book, and I know how the real story goes. I just want to add some drama to spice things up. There's nothing wrong in there, right?**

************************

Aragorn frowned when he saw Legolas approached with a disturbed expression on his fair face. "Is something wrong, Legolas? Is the men giving you trouble?"

Legolas shook his head as his eyes scanned the control chaos in Edoras courtyard. The people were rushing here and there in preparation for their departure to Helm's Deep, while Rohan strongest men were getting ready for their ride to the west. 

"Quite the opposite. I got a _woman_ trouble."

Aragorn's eyes widened. "_Excuse me_? Care to explain on that?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"That depends on what the secret is."

"Please, Estel. I'm serious!"

The ranger knew that _something_ was indeed bothering his friend. "Legolas, trust me."

"All right." Legolas looked around him once more. He saw Gimli entertaining some children in a corner, showing off his axe as he loudly told them of his encounters with the orcs. Gandalf was conversing with Eomer and Theoden a little further away. 

Assured that no one else was close enough to hear what he was going to say, even though his words were in the Sindarin tongue that most of the humans did not understand, Legolas finally spoke in a low tone, "Eowyn and I, we just kissed."

Aragorn's eyes bulged in disbelief. "_Eowyn_? Lord, that was quick! How did _that _happen? Wait. Never mind. I can see the whole picture now. She is infatuated with you because you saved her!" 

Legolas shrugged. "Maybe."

"And did you enjoy it?"

The elf was startled. "What kind of question is that?"

"A simple one. Did you enjoy the kiss or not?"

"No!!!" Legolas said vehemently.

"_No_? Is she that terrible?"

"Well, it was…pleasant actually. She is very nice and all but…she is not Nara."

"Ah…" Aragorn understood then. "Right. That's the whole problem now. You love Nara, but you're also attracted to Eowyn."

"I didn't say I'm attracted to her!"

"No, but you said you kissed her all for no reason."

"Estel, you're not making this easy."

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"Say something that are not so confusing!!'

"What is there to confuse about? You are engaged to Nara. You love her so much, and you will marry her when you get back!"

"But she's so far away. I miss her so."

"And you want Eowyn to stand in for her? Is that it?"

Legolas glared. "No."

"So don't pain your head thinking about it." Aragorn sighed before continuing, "Okay. I'll make this easy for you. She's a woman, you're an elf. End of story."

"Are you saying that elf and human are not mean for each other?"

"That's exactly what I was trying to…" Aragorn glared when Legolas grinned widely. "Very funny, elf. Arwen and I is a special case. It's a lot different."

"I didn't say anything." Legolas raised both hands, still grinning.

"Oh, shut up! Now you make _me_ confuse!!"

Legolas laughed and clasped his friend's shoulder. "Thanks for the talk, my brother. I really appreciate it. And it really helps, believe me."

"I'm glad it helps you but this talk has definitely befuddled me!" 

Chuckling, Legolas steered the ranger towards their mounts that the servants had brought forward from the stable. Gandalf saw them coming and he stopped talking. His keen eyes gazed steadily at Legolas, making the elf blush. _Does Gandalf know what happened?_

The wizard suddenly smiled, a hint of amusement flashing in his eyes. Legolas nearly groaned out loud. _Ai! He knows!_

Turning once more to Theoden, Gandalf said, "It's time, my lord Theoden."

The king of Rohan looked around him. His army, which was in full battle regalia, was already waiting for their king on top of their powerful steeds. Aragorn helped Gimli to mount behind Legolas before he climbed onto Hasufel. The wizard also took his seat on Shadowfax.

They all waited breathlessly as the king mounted his steed, a magnificent stallion with glistening black coat. "We ride west! Forth Eorlingas!!!" the king shouted.

The men of Rohan replied with their own cry of valor. The sound of hoof beats pummeling the earth was deafening as the riders sped forward through the gate of Edoras led by their king. Eomer reined his horse beside the gate and waved at the beautiful lady wearing a white long dress who stood watching from atop the stairs near the entrance to Meduseld. Eowyn.

She waved back.

Legolas also glanced at her. She nodded back at him. After giving her a final bow, Legolas kicked his mount and raced after the troop of Rohirrim warriors.

Eowyn was still there watching them even when they had faded from her sight.

****************************

It was early afternoon three days ago when they had left Edoras. Now, they were not more than a hundred leagues away from Isengard as the day crept again into night.

During the long ride, Legolas had finally managed to squash his fear of being surrounded by a big group of men. They were no longer gawking at him. The Rohirrims were now his comrades, moving forward together for one same purpose; to destroy the power of darkness.

Theoden treated the elf with respect even though the king didn't know of Legolas' noble blood. In fact, all the Rohirrims didn't know it. They only knew Legolas as the faithful companion to Lord Aragorn, the heir to the throne of Gondor. Obviously, they thought highly of the elf because of his skills and prowess.

The men still gazed in awe at him once in a while, but not in a threatening way. Legolas started to get used to it by now. Deep down, he knew exactly how they feel. Didn't he get struck dumb himself when he gazed upon Galadriel's amazing beauty the first time he saw her?

Legolas also began to get to know Eomer better. Theoden's nephew was a likable man, an honorable warrior and a loving brother. There was adoration in his voice whenever he talked about his sister. His eyes would light up in pure joy and pride. He was also very protective. They had heard him repeatedly saying that he was going to kill Grima if he saw that white-faced man again for touching Eowyn that way.

Strangely though, Eomer reminded Legolas a lot of Keldarion. The same big brother love, the same protectiveness. Eomer even have the flair for easy humor that Keldarion also had. Legolas felt as if his elder brother was right there beside him, in the form of a flaxen-haired spear-wielding Rohirrim warrior!

Shaking his head at that odd notion, Legolas wondered with a little trepidation what Eomer's reaction would be if the man found out about him kissing his sister!!

The front of their large troop suddenly stopped. The king had called for rest as the horses were getting tired after a full day of galloping non-stop. 

Legolas halted his mount and waited to assist Gimli off Arod's back. But the only respond he received was a loud snore coming from the dwarf. Gimli was deeply asleep!

Eomer grinned when he saw the situation. Aragorn who was several yards away looked on in confusion when Theoden's nephew leaned forward and whispered something to Legolas. The elf smiled widely.

In all his graceful movements and agility, Legolas dismounted without disturbing the slumbering dwarf. Eomer, who had also gotten down from his steed, stood beside the elf. He was still grinning as he watched Legolas spoke softly to Arod.

The stallion suddenly neighed loudly and trotted forward. Gimli instantly jerked awake and frantically grabbed for Legolas to hold on to. 

But, of course, Legolas wasn't there.

Panicked, Gimli reached over to grasp Arod's flowing mane at the neck, crying out, "Stop, you blasted horse!!!"

Arod stopped, much to the dwarf's great relief. He looked around and saw Legolas and Eomer standing side by side, grinning widely from ear to ear. Then Gimli saw red.

"Why, you two pale-haired monsters!!" Gimli fumed as he jumped off Arod's back. He advanced menacingly towards the two, holding up his axe in warning. "I love to chop the hair off your stupid heads and keep them as trophies!! What were you thinking, leaving me all alone on that beast like that?!!!"

Legolas was trying hard keeping a straight face as he replied, "But you were asleep. I have not the heart to wake you. You looked so tired."

"A dwarf does NOT get tired!" Gimli yelled. "We sleep, aye, but we are a strong lot! Don't you ever leave me alone on top of that blasted animal again!"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of Arod, Gimli," said Eomer. "See? You did a fine job telling him to stop. He listened to your orders just now."

The dwarf frowned as he looked back at the white stallion. "He _did_ stop, didn't he?" He turned to face the two 'pale-haired monsters' once more.  "Well, then. Now that the beast and I began to understand each other, he will listen to every word I said from now on."

Arod snorted loudly in disagreement. Eomer and Legolas broke out laughing then. "I don't think he agrees with you, Gimli!"

"He better does!" Gimli growled directly into Arod's face. "Or I'll chop off that wonderful mane of his tail!!"

Eomer and Legolas stared in amazement as Arod lowered down his head in submission, fully understood what the dwarf was threatening him with. Smiling happily, Gimli started to stride away. "I'll join the first watch."

Legolas frowned at the stallion. "I didn't know you're so vain. You admit defeat at the mention of your _tail_? Shame on you!"

Arod whinnied and softly butted his nose against Legolas' chest as if asking for his master's forgiveness. Legolas reached up and stroked the stallion's forehead. "Never mind, Arod. Just don't give up too easily next time."

Aragorn joined them and couldn't help laughing himself. "That was totally brilliant, you two! But sadly though, I think Gimli win this round!"

"_We_ might have won if this male species here is not so keen on keeping his tail to woo the mares!!" Eomer said, glaring playfully at Arod.

The stallion neighed again. The other three laughed out loud. The sound brought the rest of the party to stare at them. And what a sight the three beheld!

The first one was dark-haired and handsome. He was the future king of Gondor and his personality spoke volumes of regality and power. Isildur had defeated Sauron once, and this descendant of his was going to repeat the history.

The next one was flaxen-haired and as attractive as the first one. He had just been announced as Thoden's heir to the throne of Rohan now that Theodred was dead. Such a great warrior he was that would certainly become a great leader one day.

And then, there was the elf. The golden haired beautiful being looked ageless even though he had surpassed 2,500 years. He was the crown prince to the last elven kingdom. He had seen many things, suffered many times, and defeated many obstacles. He radiated an aura of strength as well as gentleness that bespoke him as an extraordinary person. 

Who wouldn't have stopped to admire them, these three individuals of noble blood from three different origins yet fighting for the same cause? 

Gandalf also looked at the direction that Theoden was staring. "Impressive lot they are, aren't they?"

The king nodded. "Indeed." He sighed softly and looked down. "I wish Theodred were here. My heart still bleeds yet my tears are dry. Such a big loss he is to me."

The wizard put a consoling hand on Theoden's shoulder. "Don't despair so. This fight is also for your son."

Suddenly came a loud cry from the front. "A rider approaches!!"

TBC… 


	11. 11

**He! He! I'm glad you like that Gimli/Arod scene! Now on to the next chapter!**

***********************************

"Who is it?" Theoden asked in authoritative voice as he immediately straightened up to his full stature. The lone rider had come into view, looking so dusty and travel weary.

"It's Ramol from Erkenbrand's company!" Eomer exclaimed as he recognized the other man. 

Erkenbrand, the other Marshal of Rohan, led the Rohirrims in the western border. His company was much closer to Isengard, so there must be a great reason for him to sent out a messenger.

Ramol was quite startled to see his king among the large troop but he immediately recovered. After he dismounted, he bowed to Theoden. "Good eve to you, sire! I bring forth an urgent message from Lord Erkenbrand!"

"Speak, then," Theoden urged, a shiver of dread already ran up and down his spine.

"Saruman has deployed his army. Their target is Rohan and they are already moving as we speak."

"Are they coming our way?"

"No, my lord. It's heading directly for Helm's Deep!"

A wave of alarmed cries and murmurs instantly went up. The Rohirrim warriors looked at one another with wide eyes, panicked and worried about their families at the refuge.

"So, he is a lot faster than I thought! He has deduced our moves," Gandalf said thoughtfully.

"Can't your company stop them?" Eomer asked.

"It's a lost hope, my lord. Even if we try, we know it will be a vain effort. They are too many!"

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least!"

The words were met with a long uncomfortable silence. Theoden was totally speechless. "T…ten _thousand_?"

"How did Saruman come out with such a big number of army?" Hama, who stood right beside the king, wondered out loud.

"By pure devilry," Gandalf replied. "Where is Erkenbrand?"

"He's waiting for the king's next orders in the Westfold. If no reply came forth to him, he will lead our company to charge against Saruman's army to delay them..."

"Even though he knows they'll die in the process," the wizard said, finishing the sentence. He closed his eyes briefly, pondering. After releasing a soft sigh, he reopened his eyes and turned to the king. "Lead them all to Helm's Deep, Theoden."

Without being called, Shadowfax was immediately at Gandalf's side. They all watched questioningly as the wizard mounted the stallion.

"What are you to do, Gandalf?" asked Theoden.

"I'll be off on an important errand. Try your best to hold the fort."

"It will hold," Eomer promised.

The wizard then turned to Aragorn. "Lend them aid, Aragorn. You know what to do."

The ranger nodded. Legolas locked his gaze with Gandalf's. The wizard gave him a small smile. "You are not alone, son of Thranduil," Gandalf said in Sindarin.

The elf softly replied in the same tongue, "I know it now, Mithrandir."

"Look to my coming," Gandalf addressed the others once more. "On the second day at sunrise, look to the east."

Then with the kick of his heels, the white wizard sped away and vanished into the darkness.

***************************

They arrived at Helm's Deep in the morning after a full night of hard riding. The big sturdy door of the large fort made of stone was immediately closed behind the last rider.

The people of Rohan had filled the place near to its capacity. They were scattered about here and there with a look of utter misery and loss hope on their faces. Among them were also some people that had to flee their villages after the wild hillmen and the herdfolk of Dunland came plundering under Saruman's command. 

Several innocent children were running and playing around, totally oblivious to the tense mood. The women tried to control the youngsters' excitement but only doing it halfheartedly. They knew that the children's future was no longer clear. They might not live long enough to feel so cheerful again. 

Lady Eowyn rushed outside from the Deep to meet them as the warriors dismounted. There was great relief on her face when she saw no harm had come to his brother and the king. Her eyes also strayed towards Legolas, gazing all over him in concern. Assured that the elf was completely well, Eowyn turned to Eomer. "I'm glad you return safely. Have you finished them all?"

Her question was met with silence for several moments. Then Eomer reached over and pulled her into his arms. "We haven't met them."

She looked up quizzically, waiting for her brother to say more.

"They are coming here. We must be prepared for their arrival. A big battle is imminent."

Several people nearby that had heard Eomer's words began to make sounds of distress. They knew that the enemy was promising them harm, but they had also hoped that it would not come to this.

Theoden's raised his arm, asking for his people's attention. "We will hold this fort! We will not admit defeat and let them take us that easily without fighting back! We are no weaklings! We are the Rohirrims!'

The people of Rohan shouted back their allegiance to the king. Their faces lit up once more as determination, if not hope, spurred them into movements. Some of them were already approaching to offer their assistance.

Theoden leaned forward to Hama. "We need every strength we can get. Take on every man that can lift a sword and arm them to the teeth! Helm's Deep will not fall into the darkness' hands!"

******************************

He saw massive blood poured freely as the evil servants of Saruman swung their poisoned blades through the neck of every man of Rohan.

He saw the young children cried out in terror as the monsters pounced upon the helpless little bodies and dug out the small and still beating hearts and ate them raw.

He saw the women and young girls struggled in vain as they were forced onto their back to be mercilessly violated.

He tried to escape from the ghastly sights and the horrible sounds but they kept growing clearer and louder in his mind. He tried to reach to lend some aid but he couldn't move. He could only see and hear in paralyzing dread and fear like a useless outsider.

Then the scene changed. He saw himself lying among the limp bodies of the ravaged women and children; naked, battered, tormented…dead. 

Enraged, he screamed then.

"Legolas?"

The elf snapped awake when a gentle hand touched his shoulder. Blinking, he looked up and saw Eowyn's concern face hovering above him. She smiled when she finally caught his attention. "I'm sorry if I startled you, Legolas. You've fallen asleep sitting up. I have prepared some herbal tea to revive you." 

Legolas straightened in his seat and quickly glanced around. The Deep receiving hall had been turned into an immediate armory and discussion room. The Rohirrims were busy putting on armor and chain mail onto their body in preparation for the coming battle. They could barely register the elf's presence. He sighed, relieved to find out that nobody else in the hall had seen his slight flaw just now. He must be incredibly tired to fall asleep so easily…and dream those terrible dark dreams. 

With hands that faintly trembled, Legolas took the cup of tea that Eowyn offered, whispering his thanks. She nodded in return but didn't leave. Instead, she sat down beside him on the long bench and watched the men of Rohan get ready.

"I have been wondering," she said softly. "Why are you here, Legolas? Surely not only for Lord Aragorn?"

He mulled over her question as he sipped his drink. When he didn't reply, she looked directly at him. "Have I offended you with the question, Legolas?"

With a forced smile, he shook his head. "No, Eowyn. I'm merely trying to find the courage to answer."

She frowned slightly. "Then do not answer if it troubles you. I understand."

"Believe it or not, Eowyn, I'm also here to find myself," Legolas said, putting the now empty cup on the table behind him. "I got lost. I got broken to pieces. I'm putting myself back together to feel completely whole again."

She was silent for a long while before replying, "That explains the sad look in your eyes even when you're smiling."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Only to the eyes of those who care for you."

He gazed steadily at her. "Do you? Care for me?"

"Yes. And it can be much more if you'd let me."

It took Legolas a long time to reply, "Love me as you love your brother, Eowyn. I can never ask for more."

She bit her lips and looked down at her folded hands. "That will be an honor, Legolas. Thank you."

He reached down and gently pulled her hand to his lips. "No. Thank _you_. You have helped me chased away my fatigue." 

Tilting her chin up, he made her look at him. "You'll find the true person for your heart someday, Eowyn. I'm not a seer, but I can assure you this; you are meant to be passionately loved with full devotion. He is going to come to you, seeking for you, and you will know that your soul is already bound to his. You will know who he is, Eowyn. He _will_ come."

There were tears in her eyes as she heard those words. "I believe you, Legolas."

"Is something wrong here?" They both looked up at that sudden voice. 

Eomer was staring down at them worriedly.

**TBC….**

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Is Eomer going to beat our favorite elf to a pulp for getting near to his sister? Sorry. I'm not talking now!**

**Just to let you guys know, a friend of mine named Shawna (Hi, Shawna!) has put up a site especially for the Manyan Series. You can find all my stories there. It is cool and wonderful! I love it! To know that someone out there has taken such effort to do it for me really touched me to the core. Thank you so much, Shawna! You're awesome. And guys, go check the link at my bio page!**


	12. 12

**Yes, everyone, now you all knew that Legolas is not going to get hook up with Eowyn. Happy? Or did I hear somebody moaning just now? He! He! Anyway, keep on reading!!!**

**********************************

"Is something wrong here?" 

They both looked up at that sudden voice. Eomer was staring down at them worriedly. Aragorn and Gimli stood behind the Rohan warrior, looking very curious. Legolas was surprised that he didn't sense them coming.

Eowyn gracefully got to her feet. "Everything's fine, my brother. Legolas has been telling me a very wonderful story."

Eomer looked directly at the elf. "Did you, really?"

Legolas' eyes did not waver under the man's stare. "If she finds it wonderful, than it is."

"Oh, yes it is!" Eowyn said with joy. "He has given me hope. We are not to fail in this battle. We will come out the victor." She kissed her brother's cheek. "I'll go see if uncle needs me."

The four of them looked on as she walked out of the hall. Then Eomer turned to the elf again. "Is there something going on between you two that I do not know about?"

Legolas raised his elegant eyebrows at the question. He glanced briefly at Aragorn who was pouring a glass of water at the refreshment table. The ranger stared back at his friend, smiling knowingly before he took a drink.

"What do you think?" Legolas asked Eomer instead.

"Don't get me wrong, but from the situation I saw just know, I thought you were about to kiss my sister!"

Water spewed out of Aragorn's mouth. He stood there coughing and gasping for air. "Sorry," he managed to say before he walked further away to hide his great mirth.

Legolas glared at the ranger while Gimli stared in bewilderment. "What's the matter with him?"

"Obviously, he has been exposed to too much sun!" the elf replied hotly. Aragorn heard and he broke up laughing. Eomer only shook his head. "That man is weird." 

"Come, Eomer," Gimli said. "You've promised me to show that body armor that will fit me."

The mashal of Rohan still wanted to speak to Legolas, but there were more pressing matters he needed to tend to; for example, a suit of war for a dwarf. Sending the elf a last glance, Eomer led Gimli away. 

The elf saw how the ranger was still hunched over several yards away, laughing silently. Legolas advanced towards him. Without a word, he reached up and smacked the back of Aragorn's head.

"Ow!!" Aragorn yelled, whirling around. "What did you do that for?"

"You know what it is for, you dolt!"

"Why, Legolas. You're blushing!!!"

"I do not!" Legolas glowered at the still grinning ranger. "Will you stop that?!"

Aragorn laid his arm around the elf's shoulder. "So. How does it feel to be wooed by a lovely woman?"

Legolas gave the ranger a sidelong glance of annoyance. Still, the man couldn't stop teasing his friend. "Oops. Bad joke, eh?"

The elf suddenly had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What if I tell Eowyn that you are _very_ interested in her?"

Aragorn's smile fell flat. "Don't you dare! Arwen will definitely flay my hide!" he cried out. He wanted to say more, but then Hama entered the hall with a group of people behind him.

"All right, every one! Pick a sword or a spear each," Hama ordered the group, pointing at the assortment of weapons that had been carried into the hall from the Deep armory. Sadly, the weapons were not in the best condition. Most were old and rusty. Theoden's army had already taken the finest swords and spears, leaving the rest to the newly recruited young people of Rohan. Among the group were also several elderly looking men that had never held a sword before in their life, let alone fought in a battle.

 Seeing the nervous look on their faces, Legolas couldn't help but recall the dark dreams he had had just now. _Have we really come to this?_ he thought in dismay. _Are we really that desperate that we will let babies and old men defend this place? _

_Three hundred men…against ten thousand. Not a good odd_.

The elf stared hard at their faces again, recognizing fear and uncertainty in their bleak eyes.

_No, not good at all._

"They are just children," Legolas suddenly spoke out loud without meaning to.

Aragorn turned to him. "But they are willing to lend their hands in this battle."

"But this is wrong!" the elf insisted. "They should take protection with the rest of the women and the little ones deep in the caves. Look at them, Estel! They are terrified!"

The ranger frowned at the elf before dragging him a little further from the group. "Legolas, what's the matter with you? It's a good thing that they do not understand what you're saying or their faith in themselves will surely falter!"

"I mean no disrespect, Estel. But this war _does not_ fully belong to these people! We share the same Middle Earth, men and elves alike! But why am I the only elf here? Where are my kin to fight against the darkness together? Oh, I know of men's flaws and cruelties, Estel.  I've seen them; I've even _suffered _them. But that doesn't mean that they should be left standing alone in all this!" 

Aragorn began to understand the elf's concern. He firmly gripped Legolas' shoulder and looked him directly in the eye. "They do not stand alone, Legolas. You are here. That's enough to tell them that the folk of the elves are not abandoning them to this fate."

"It is still not enough…"

"Legolas. You might not know this, but you look no older than those young people you called children. They look up to you for confidence and courage. Trust me. It's enough to stop them from admitting defeat. And that is their very first victory."

"Estel…" Legolas' voice came in a trembling whisper. He was feeling a deep fear that he never felt before. He feared for the innocent lives of those young children and women. He feared for the frail and bent old people of Rohan. He feared for those valiant Rohirrim warriors. 

And most of all, he feared for this sworn brother of his. Legolas could not live with himself if he let Aragorn fall in the battle.

Holding both Legolas' cheeks in his palms, the ranger placed his forehead against the elf's and whispered back, "Hear me, Legolas. We are not alone. _You_ are not alone. We shall not fail each other. Remember our oath. I watch your back, you watch over mine."

Legolas took a deep calming breath as he recalled those words. After escaping the orcs' clutches a year ago, they both had vowed to protect each other and had declared themselves as brothers. Legolas' resolve strengthened once more. "Aye. We shall not fail."

They drew apart and exchanged reassuring smiles.

Then came a sudden loud sound of a blowing horn from outside the Deep.

Legolas' eyes widened. He recognized that horn. He slowly shook his head in shock. "That's impossible." Then he was already running; through the hall, up the short flight of stairs and out the great door into the open air of the early night. Legolas was barely aware of Aragorn running right behind him as he rushed towards the Deep courtyard.

King Theoden and Eomer were there, staring in amazement at the arrival of non-requested but valued and well-needed aid. Gimli, now adorned in a short mail chain to accommodate his low height, grinned back at Legolas. "Well, look who's here, elf!"

Legolas' mouth had dropped open when he saw that more than five hundred elven warriors had filled the constricted space of the courtyard, and some more were standing in rows on the narrow causeway. A tall good-looking elf at the front of the procession, the one of the highest rank that led the elven troops, smiled widely as Legolas came forth.

"Jaden!" Legolas was incredibly surprised to see a familiar face among the elven warriors. No, not only one familiar face but also _several_ of them. Jaden had come with a battalion of warriors from Mirkwood!

"It is a great honor to offer you our allegiance, Lord Theoden." Jaden, Commander of the Mirkwood guards, bowed slightly to the king of Rohan. Speechless, Theoden couldn't even find the right words to express his gratitude. 

Turning back to Legolas, Jaden announced, "By the order of King Thranduil, we are here to serve under you, your highness." He bowed formally to the elf prince with a fist placed over his heart. The rest of the elven warriors also followed suit with graceful precision.

Eomer, Theoden and their men-at-arms looked at one another in astonishment.

"_Your highness_?" The King of Rohan turned to Aragorn.

"Legolas is a prince. The _Crown_ Prince of Mirkwood," Aragorn explained, gazing proudly at his friend.

Eomer shook his head in wonder. "I had no idea."

"How did you know where to find me?" Legolas asked the Mirkwood commander, still unable to fully believe that he was not the only elf in the midst of men. 

Jaden glanced meaningfully upward. At that same time, a familiar cry of an eagle cut through the deep silence of the night. Even before Legolas' eyes caught sight of it, the elf instantly knew. "Hawkeye!"

The magnificent golden eagle that had become the prince's precious pet since many years ago came swooping down from the sky at high speed. As the others watched in amazement, the smiling Legolas raised his arm and the beautiful great bird landed gracefully on his guarded wrist.

"Hawkeye. How I've missed you, my friend," Legolas crooned to it, rubbing a finger down the eagle's furry neck.

"The blasted bird is still _alive_?!!!" Gimli was incredibly shocked. "If I remember correctly, I gave him to you more than twenty years ago!"

Legolas smiled in return at Gimli's words. It was true. The dwarf had given Hawkeye to him so that Legolas could heal its broken wing with the stone of _manya_, a healing stone that had been the prince's legacy since his birth, the one stone that had been dug out of his neck by a wicked witch hundred years ago. The majestic bird had been following him ever since. Hawkeye would disappear now and then but always returned to its master. This was the first time in several months that Hawkeye had come to see the prince.

 Aragorn smiled as he stroked the bird's head, "Hawkeye is not an ordinary eagle, Gimli. I can't put my fingers on it, but I believe Hawkeye here has a secret of his own."

Hawkeye squawked in reply. Then the bird looked deeply into Legolas' eyes before it spread its long wings and flew off into the dark of the night.

"Where is the eagle going?" Eomer asked.

"He is going to reconnoiter the area," Legolas answered. "He will tell us when he caught sight of the enemy."

"Err…your highness," Jaden voiced out tentatively. "Your father also sent you this." At the commander's signal, another elf warrior came forward bearing a bundle wrapped in a silk cloth. He ceremoniously offered it to the prince.

Legolas looked warily at it. "What is it?"

Jaden unwrapped the bundle. Lying in the fold of the cloth was a beautifully crafted silver circlet. It was the royal coronet of the Mirkwood crown prince, the one that had been traditionally passed on from Oropher to Thranduil to Keldarion, and now, to Legolas. 

Legolas stared at it in dismay. "You expect me…to wear _this_?"

Jaden was trying hard not to smile. "_Your father_ expects you to wear this, your highness. He wants me to tell you that you are now on official business, representing the Mirkwood realm _and_ the race of the elves."

The elf prince had to stop himself from cringing. _Wear this thing upon my head while in the middle of a battle? Is he serious?_ "Ah…I don't think this is a good idea. I'll look silly."

"But your father looked so splendid wearing it during the Great War," Jaden said, grinning.

Legolas glared. "Fine! I'll wear it!" He snatched the circlet and put it on. The silver creation fit perfectly around his head. He didn't realize that a combination of silver and golden halo was surrounding him as the light from the full moon above rested upon him.

Now everyone in the fort knew who he truly was.

Legolas glanced down and saw Gimli opening his mouth to say something. "Not a word from you, _dwarf_!" Legolas growled. Gimli immediately shut his mouth but broke into a huge grin. Aragorn was also smiling in amusement.

Catching the surprised and interest looks from the men of Rohan around him, Legolas whirled and stalked swiftly away, grumbling and muttering curses under his breath. 

Eomer turned to Aragorn. "I have a feeling that he _really_ hates that thing."

Aragorn exchanged amused looks with Jaden before they both nodded. "You got _that_ right!"

**TBC…**


	13. 13

**LOL!!! You guys really like that chapter, didn't you? I'm glad it tickled your funny bones!!**

**@Abbi Cat : Ha! Ha! Ha! I love your laughter! Thanks!!!**

**@caz baz : Actually, it is not more on getting Legolas' clothes off but Orli's! My, he has a great bod! Have you seen the pics where Orli was filming in Malta, the one where he was bare-chested in the sun? Ai! I swear I went into spontaneous combustion in mere seconds! To tell you the truth, I love Legolas/Orli _without_ his clothes on. Girl fantasy, you know. **

*************************

There was deep silence in the Deep as men and elves, as well as a dwarf, took position and waited for the enemy's arrival. The atmosphere was so thick with tension, and the mood was somber. They all dreaded this coming battle, yet feeling oddly excited just the same.

As he leaned against the parapet at the top of the high wall and stared at the dark gloom beyond, Legolas could feel Gimli's steady eyes on him. Rankled, the elf rounded on the dwarf and snapped, "What?!!"

"Nothing." Gimli grinned. "Just…enjoying the view." He gazed knowingly at the silver circlet atop Legolas' head. 

"Cease that, or I'll throw you over the side!" Legolas said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Then I'll drag you along with me!!"

Commander Jaden who stood several feet away, listened in amusement at the two friends' bickering. Try as he might, he couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips. Legolas heard and he glared at the elder elf. "When I get home, my father and I are going to have a _long _talk about this blasted crown!"

"As you wish, your highness," Jaden obediently replied, still smiling.

Legolas took a deep breath, and then asked, "By the way, how's my father, Jaden?"

The commander looked directly at the prince before he answered, "He is well, but he is missing you."

The prince grew silent for a while, longing for his father's comforting arms and encouraging words. He lifted his gaze to the sky above, knowing that the Mirkwood king loved to stand at the balcony outside his chamber at night to stare at the moon and the stars. "I miss him too," Legolas said softly.

Several moments later, Hawkeye came flying back, squawking in warning. Everyone in the fort looked up in apprehension, fully understood the meaning of the eagle's appearance. They stared expectantly as the great bird landed on Legolas' raised arm.

"Tell them the enemy has been sighted," the prince told Jaden. "They are only several leagues away." 

Jaden ordered an elf warrior to relay the message to King Theoden who had taken position with Eomer on the north side of the fort. A series of commotion ensued as the warriors got ready to meet the Saruman's army.

Not long after that, Legolas and his fellow elves began to hear the faraway sound of thousands marching feet. Then the enemy's torches came into view, winding up the open land towards them like a storm of fireflies.

Aragorn had left his position at the eastern tower and came near to his friends. "This is it, then."

The elf nodded. "Indeed, it is. Fight well, Estel."

"Same to you, Legolas." Aragorn turned to the dwarf. "Gimli, be merciful with that axe, will you?"

"Not a chance!" the dwarf replied, grinning jubilantly. He could barely contain his excitement. Smiling at Gimli's response, Legolas and Aragorn gripped each other's arm in brotherly fashion and exchanged gazes. No more words were said for they already knew each other's heart. Soon after, the ranger turned and headed back towards his position. 

Then they all waited.

But they didn't have to wait too long for the battle to begin…

******************************

Legolas fired his last arrow. It hit one Uruk Hai dead center in its forehead. The elf didn't wait to see the creature fall but instantly slung his bow across one shoulder and took out his twin ivory-handled daggers. 

The elf deftly flicked his wrists. Another Uruk Hai fell under the slice of the sharp blades, but more still kept coming. Legolas had already lost count of the dreadful creatures that he had killed, but he could still hear Gimli shouting out his success in frenzy.

"Fifty nine!" 

Thwack! The dwarf swung his axe mightily at an orc, throwing the creature back down the ladder it had just climbed. "Sixty!" Then Gimli hit another, _and_ another, in rapid succession that he had no time to shout his counting. When he paused to take a breather, Gimli frowned. "Right. Where was I? Sixty or seventy?" 

Yet an ugly orc managed to climb over the parapet. "Oh, what the heck!" Gimli yelled. He lifted his axe and slammed it into the orc's groin. "One hundred!!!"

Eomer, who was engaged in a sword fight with two orcs several feet away, somehow found the ability to cry out, "One _hundred_?!! Gee, Gimli, don't you know how to count?!!!"

The dwarf whirled and fumed. "Shut up, human! I didn't hear _you_ counting!"

"That's because I'm saving my breath! Arghh!!!" Eomer swung his sword in a powerful arc. It easily cut through both the orcs' necks. Their severed heads fell to the stone floor and rolled aimlessly away. The Rohan warrior looked up at the dwarf, grinning. "See? Two in one!!"

Gimli's lips curled in distaste. "I can make better than that!!" He spied a ladder that the enemy had put against the high wall. Several orcs were still climbing it, trying to get over the wall. The dwarf ran to it, put down his axe for a moment, grabbed the ladder and gave a mighty push. The ladder moved away from the wall, and slowly toppled over backwards to slam onto the earth. 

"Hah! _Ten_ in one!!" the dwarf shouted. 

Legolas rolled his eyes at that. _Trust that dwarf to find a contest in all this chaos!_

He resumed brandishing his blades, never failing to slash his victims to their death. The heavy rain that had fallen as soon as the battle began had dwindled to a drizzle, making the floor quite slippery. With his sodden hair plastered to his head, Legolas ducked as arrows flew from the enemy's line down in the valley below. 

About two thousands of them had climbed up the wall of the Deep, but there were still several thousands of them lying in wait to make further destruction. Bloodcurdling screams and cries of terror echoed all around him as bodies of orcs, men and elves toppled one after another. Blood meshed together with the rainwater. The Deep was rapidly turning into a dumpsite for corpses. 

In short, it was a total disaster.

Pivoting on the ball of his heels, Legolas stabbed one orc in its middle and kicked the other one around its legs. The creature fell and the elf instantly swiped his blade against its throat. As he straightened up, Legolas took the risk to survey the situation around him.

Eomer was fighting side by side with Gimli at the parapet. Both were counting like mad. Jaden was still leading the elven troops, shooting at the enemy until they finished their last supply of arrows. Legolas saw that Aragorn was determinedly defending the eastern tower. King Theoden was not far from him.

Legolas' sharp eyes saw how focus Aragorn was in his battle with a Uruk Hai that he was completely unaware of a coming danger from behind. An orc was advancing towards him; a sword was already raised high to give the ranger a fatal blow.

Pulling out his bow, Legolas ran to the nearest orc corpse and pulled out the two arrows imbedded in its throat. He nocked them to the bow, took aim and let it fly through the hundred yards of the battle area. It all happened so fast that the orc didn't even know what had hit him.

Aragorn whirled around when something collapsed behind him. He frowned to see the arrows stuck deep in both the creature's eyes. He knew of only one person who could make that kind of shot. Legolas.

The ranger looked around and saw the elf prince smiling back at him. Aragorn gave him a quick salute of gratitude, then they both resumed facing their enemy once more.

Saruman's army had also come with powerful weapons with them. They had brought along several catapults and dragged it near to the wall. They put flaming missiles on the catapult and let them fly in powerful trajectories. 

Those burning balls landed all over the Deep; onto the parapet, in the courtyard, sending the men and the elves running for cover. Some were not so lucky and the burning flames instantly engulfed them despite the wet condition. Their shrieks of painful terror merged against the orcs' loud growl of satisfaction.

Legolas sheathed his blades. He and the others rushed to help extinguish the flames off their unlucky comrades but, suddenly, a giant explosion caught them totally by surprise. 

The next thing he knew, Legolas was flying high into the air. After what seemed like a full time freeze, he came slamming onto the ground…and everything just turned black.

**TBC…**

**Yes. Evil cliffie from Mordor!! Sorry. I just _had_ to stop there! I couldn't resist it!**


	14. 14

**I just got my TTT DVD yesterday and the first thing I went to watch was the ROTK preview! **

**OH. MY. GOD. The scenes for the Battle of Pelleanor Field were INCREDIBLE! AWESOME! FANTASTIC!  All those horses and riders and such! And it was only in mere seconds!! I can't wait to see it in full-length scene! And Minas Tirith! What a wonder! ROTK is definitely an Academy Award item! I hope it will get many Oscars next year!! And I only just watched its preview, not the whole thing!**

**God, how I wish it were December already! I just can't wait!**

**Oh, right! Almost forgot. Here's the next chappie!**

*****************************

Aragorn shook his head to clear the web off his pounding brain. His ears were still ringing from the loud blast and his vision was quite blurry. The explosion had thrown him off his feet and he had landed hard against the parapet. Painfully pulling himself up, Aragorn quickly scanned the area and digested the total damage.

The long wall of the Deep made of stone and mortar now had a big hole in the middle. The enemy had blown it up with powerful explosives, giving them easy entrance into the Deep. The debris of the blast were still falling all around him, but the orcs were already making their way through the hole, growling hungrily for blood and death.

The ranger panicked when he saw no sign of Legolas or Gimli in the mayhem. But he saw Theoden several feet away, standing up dizzily. The ranger went to the king and offered a supporting hand. "Are you well, my lord?"

"I'm fine, Lord Aragorn." Theoden looked in dismay at the gaping hole. "They are coming in!"

Aragorn glanced at the causeway and saw more of them tried to break through the heavy wooden door. "We won't let them succeed. I'm going down and meet them."

"We will handle the door," said Theoden. He then called out to his men-at-arms, "To the gate!"

Meanwhile, Gimli grunted as he tried to push a deadweight body off him. "Umph! Get off me, you stupid orc!"

"Say what?" a pain-induced yet familiar voice sounded. 

The dwarf's eyes widened. "_Eomer_? Is that you?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get off me! I can't breathe!"

"Give me a second, will you." The Rohan warrior dragged himself off the prone dwarf, holding his head and winced. Gimli sat up and looked worriedly at a long gash on Eomer's temple. "That looks terrible."

"It _feels_ terrible," the man replied. But then he saw the big gap in the wall and the orcs rushing in. "Come, Gimli! Here they come!!"

But the dwarf had just caught sight of his elven friend lying motionless several yards away among the piles of debris. "Legolas!"

Eomer watched in dismay as the dwarf ran to the side of their fallen comrade. The man brandished his sword like mad at the approaching orcs as he cautiously make his way towards the dwarf and the elf. "How is he, Gimli?"

Gimli used his paw to swipe away the pieces of rocks and stones off Legolas. His friend's eyes were close but he was still breathing. Miraculously, the silver coronet managed to stay on top of the prince's head in all the excitement.

After cutting down yet an advancing orc with his powerful sword, Eomer chanced a look behind him. "Gimli, tell me, is he all right?"

"I don't know. He's out cold." Gimli was terribly worried. He had just found out that a sharp piece of rock from the exploded wall was imbedded deep in Legolas' side, under his right sternum. "He doesn't look very good to me."

The elf stirred then. His eyes fluttered open then blinked in confusion when he saw the dwarf staring worriedly at him. "Gimli?"

"Blast it, elf! _Now_ you're awake! You scared the demon out of me!" Gimli frowned when Legolas struggled to sit up. "What are you doing?"

"What else do you think I'm doing? I need to…" He hissed in pain when a blinding agony assailed him from his injured side. He looked down and grimaced when he saw the cause. "Great. Not what I need right now."

"Your highness!" Commander Jaden suddenly came rushing. He knelt down beside the prince and stared at the offending piece of rock. "You're hurt."

"Thank you for telling me that." Legolas rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Now, can you help me pull it out?"

Jaden was instantly alarmed. "_Now_? I mean, right here?"

"You don't expect me to keep it there and drag it everywhere with me in this battle, are you?"

Still wielding his sword at the coming orcs, Eomer swiftly glanced behind him and yelled, "Curse you, you lazy dwarf! I need some help here!!!"

 Gimli growled in reply and straightened up, already swinging his mighty axe. "Can't you do anything right by yourself, _human_?"

If it was not such a dire situation, Legolas might have laughed at the two's bickering. He looked directly into Jaden's eyes. "Do it, Jaden."

"But this wound is bad, your highness. We need to take you into the caves and get it properly treated."

"We have no time for that and I definitely will NOT leave this fight!" Legolas was firm. "Pull it out, Jaden. That's an order."

Jaden reluctantly obeyed. He reached down to grip the jutting piece of rock, grumbling under his breath while doing so. Legolas frowned. "What did you say?"

"I said, this sharp rock could never break through that thick skull of yours! Ai, you're so stubborn!" He looked up at the prince and softened his voice. "Ready, your highness?"

Legolas nodded as he relaxed his muscles, then waited for the pain to come. 

Jaden pulled out the rock in a fast and precise movement. Legolas jerked, crying out in anguish. He tightly shut his eyes as waves of nausea instantly washed over him. Swallowing the bile in his throat, Legolas willed himself to calm down and waited until the severe pain subsided. 

When he reopened his eyes, Jaden was peering at him anxiously. "Your highness?"

"I'll be fine, Jaden." Legolas unsteadily got to his feet. 

Jaden immediately gave him a supporting hand. The commander stared worriedly at the hole in Legolas' side that was bleeding profusely. "Aren't you going to wrap that wound first?"

Legolas shook his head. He wasted no time to reply, but took out his twin blades and said instead, "Hold the ground! Tell our people not to let the orcs get anywhere near the main door into the Deep!"

Knowing that Legolas will not move from his decision, Jaden nodded. "Aye, my lord!" The elder elf then turned to get to his company. 

Now that their arrows were spent, the remaining elves were now fighting with their sword. Their numbers had dwindled to three hundred. Many had perished, many more were injured. And the battle was only halfway through.

Midnight had come and go. The enemy still kept on coming while Helm's Deep defense was slowly weakening. Still, they refused to retreat from the enemy's onslaught because to do so will only grant them their own death warrant. 

They held on. Eomer had promised so to Gandalf. Therefore, they gave everything they had to hold the fort as they waited for the wizard's arrival.

*******************************

Dawn finally arrived.

Aragorn was relieved when he caught sight of Gimli battling against the orcs in a mighty fury. "How fare you, my friend?" the ranger inquired as he ran down his sword through an orc's chest.

The dwarf snarled, "I have no time to talk, Aragorn! Leave me be!" His axe had just brought down an orc to its knees. Gimli finished the job by slamming his weapon against the creature's head.

The ranger winced at the sickening crunch and splashing blood. "Err…right. But tell me, have you seen Legolas?"

Gimli paused momentarily and glared at the man. "Right there!" He pointed at the elf who was fighting side by side with Eomer and the other elves several yards away in front of the great door that led into the Deep. "Now can you stop bugging me and tell that elf to get his wound treated?"

 Aragorn was alarmed. "Legolas is hurt?"

"Yes, and so is Eomer! But those two are too pigheaded for their own good!" Gimli's axe swung down very near to Aragorn that the ranger jumped back. "Move aside, Aragorn! You're spoiling my aim!!"

The ranger almost smiled at that. "Happy killing, Gimli!" he shouted as he ran towards Legolas and Eomer. Gimli only growled uncomprehendingly in reply.

Eomer smiled wearily when he saw Aragorn approached. "Looking for more excitement, ranger?"

Aragorn smiled back. Then he frowned when he saw the bleeding hole in Legolas' side and Eomer's serious head wound. "You both don't look too good."

"That is NOT what I want to hear right now, Estel!" Legolas said. He had sheathed his daggers and was currently using a sword that he had retrieved from among the dead bodies of the Rohirrim warriors. The long sharp blade let out a humming sound at his every powerful swing.

"Why is everyone in a bad mood?" Aragorn muttered, deftly blocking an attack. 

"And why are you talking so much?" Legolas snapped back. 

Then came a loud roar. They looked up in horror to see the door to the gateway above finally crumbled under the enemy's strength. More orcs were pouring into the Deep!

"Now, where _is_ Gandalf?" Eomer grumbled. He skillfully slashed his sword against an orc that charged at Legolas from behind. "I don't think we can hold on much longer!"

Legolas chanced to look up at the lightening sky. "Sunrise on the second day," he whispered. Then his eyes saw something else. "Look!! There's your prayer, Eomer!"

There, upon the ridge between the hills, appeared a rider. He was clad in white, almost shining in the rising sun. A moment later behind him materialized about five hundred mounted men, hastening down the slopes with swords in their hands. A horn was blowing amid their strong cries for battle. 

"Gandalf!!" they all shouted in joyful surprise. 

"And he had brought Erkenbrand's company along with him!" Eomer cried out in satisfaction when he recognized the tall man riding beside the wizard.

It was as if time stood still for a full second in the Deep. Everyone stared dumbfounded at Gandalf and his entourage. Then the army of Saruman roared, swaying uncertainly this way and that, undecided and quickly losing purpose. 

The Rohirrims and the elves took the opportunity of the enemy's confusion by slaying them as many as they could. Saruman's army reeled and screamed when the riders ran them down, trampling all over them under their mounts' powerful hoofs. 

The orcs went helter-skelter. They abandoned the Deep and the gate, chased off by the still standing Rohirrims and elves. 

"Victory!!" finally cried the Rohirrims as Saruman's army fled away from the Deep. "Victory!!!"

Gimli let out a loud whoop of joy. He slapped Eomer's back gleefully with such force that the man stumbled forward. Eomer grimaced and immediately reached up to hold his injured head. The dwarf grinned wider. "Oops! Sorry." He didn't look sorry at all.

Legolas watched tiredly as the last of the enemy vanished into the nearby woods, never to appear again. He slowly lowered his sword and only half listened to Aragorn telling him something.

"Legolas? Did you hear me? Are you all right?" the ranger repeated his questions. He grew concern as he peered closely at the elf's dirt smudged face. Legolas' pallor was even more pronounced and his eyes looked slightly glazed.

The elf nodded. He shakily sat down on a fallen rock. "Yes. Fine," he mumbled. Now that all the excitement was becoming to an end, his whole aching body was protesting loudly. He was becoming aware of the screaming pain of the wound in his side. Then to his absolute dismay, Legolas felt himself grow detached from reality and his vision swam out of focus. "Err…Estel? I think I'm going to…"

The other three cried out in alarm as Legolas toppled over backward. Unconscious.

TBC… 

**Yikes! He lost his senses again! Poor elf. Bad, Adromir! Really, really bad! **

**I know. Cliffie again. But this is the last cliffie in this fic! Read the conclusion in the next chapter!**


	15. 15

**Abbi Cat : I like your theory. I wish I were an elf too so that I could meet Legolas in Mandos! **

**Alkvingiel : It's your 16th birthday? So, HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY !!!!!!!!!! My birthday is still a month away on the 1st of October.**

**Yeen : Aw, thank you.**

**Just to let you all know, tomorrow (31st August) is going to be my nation's, Malaysia's 46th Independence Day!!! MERDEKA!!!!!!!!!!!! (That means 'independence' in Malay).  So, to DiamondD and the rest of the Malaysians out there, selamat menyambut Hari Merdeka.**

**And now, the last and final chapter!!!!**

*********************************

Legolas woke up to find himself lying on a sleeping pallet in one of the Deep's chambers. Commander Jaden was bending over him, in the process of undoing the catches of his bloodstained tunic. The prince irritably slapped at the elder elf's hands. "What are you doing?"

Jaden smiled in relief. "Thank the Valar you're awake! I'm taking your clothes off you so that I can treat your wound."

Legolas immediately sat up. "I can do it myself…Oww!!!" he cried out as his agitated movements jarred his injury. 

Someone nearby gave out a low chuckle. The prince looked around and saw Eomer lying down on the next pallet beside him. Lady Eowyn was tying the final knot of the bandage around her brother's head.

Legolas frowned when he saw the man's huge smile. "Now what are you so happy about?"

"Nothing, except that we both have such stern guardian angels watching over us!" 

Eowyn shook her head, smiled, and then leaned down to kiss Eomer's forehead. "And this 'guardian angel' tells you to get some rest. So be a good man and do as I say!"

He rolled his eyes at that. "Whatever you say, sis." 

She laughed softly and turned to the prince. "That goes for you too, Legolas. Let Jaden take care of your wound. I'll be back to check on you both later after I look on the rest of the wounded." Then she left.

Jaden turned back to his charge. "Now, where were we?" He reached over and helped Legolas peeled the tunics off his body. Legolas was not so happy to be treated like an invalid though. "Look, I'm fine! Leave me be!"

"Yeah, right! You're bleeding like an orc!"

 "Blast it, Jaden! Did father send you here to baby sit me or just simply to make my life miserable?"

Jaden sighed in exasperation. "Cut that tantrum, my prince! Or I'll tie you down and gag you! I swear I will!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Care to find out?! I know how spoil and stubborn you can be so don't force me to take the extreme measures! I don't care whether you're my highly crown prince or not!!"

Silence ensued as Legolas glared at the elven commander. Eomer on the next pallet had to smother his laughter behind his hand. Then, without a word, Legolas settled himself on his good side, his lips in a pout, sulking.

Shaking his head, Jaden reached down and began to tend to Legolas' wound, grumbling under his breath about the hardheadedness of a certain elven prince. His face was still a cold mask and despite his harsh words just now, Jaden's hands were extremely gentle as he cleaned the blood off the wound and put some healing salve on it.

When he finished bandaging the injury, Jaden saw to his relief that Legolas had fallen into a deep sleep. He pulled a blanket over the sleeping prince, covering him up to his chin. He then gently took off the prince's silver crown and placed it on a folded blanket beside him. Stroking Legolas' golden head, Jaden whispered, "Have good dreams, my prince."

Eomer smiled. "He's quite a spoiled brat, isn't he?"

Jaden grinned. "You have seen nothing yet." He straightened up. "You also need to get some rest, Lord Eomer. And keep an eye on him for me, will you?"

Eomer nodded. "That I will."

Lying on his right side that way, Eomer was directly facing Legolas. So it was the elf's serene face that the man saw last before he, too, succumbed to exhausted sleep.

***********************

Aragorn tossed the dead body of the orc into the flame, joining it with the rest of the burning corpses. The fire crackled and hot embers flew into the air. The ranger turned as Gimli approached. The dwarf was grunting and breathing heavily as he dragged a corpse towards the big pile. 

"Bah! I detest this!" Gimli complained. "I like killing these vile creatures, but I hate cleaning up the mess!"

Aragorn chuckled as he reached down and helped the dwarf. "So do I, Gimli. But it has to be done."

They looked around him. The Rohirrims and the elves were working together cleaning the Deep, gathering the dead bodies of the orcs and their own fallen comrades. A big grave was also being dug to bury the dead elves and men alike, while another big fire was built to burn the enemy's remains. The wounded had been steered into the caves and chambers of the Deep for treatment. 

The beautiful early morning was a stark contrast to what had been transpired last night, but the trace from the gruesome battle was still fresh in the air. The stench of blood and sweat still lingered, and the fort destruction was clear for all to see; there was the big gap in the stone solid wall, the broken door at the gateway and the burnt outer courtyard. But worst of all was the great loss of lives that could never be rebuilt and restored. They could only be remembered as the courageous heroes that had died defending Helm's Deep. 

Aragorn caught sight of Commander Jaden talking to Gandalf and King Theoden near the great door into the Deep. With them was also Lord Erkebrand, looking quite grim. "How I wish that we had arrived sooner," the Marshal was heard saying. "We would not be losing so much lives."

"But you have come, Erkenbrand. That is miracle enough," Aragorn interjected as he came near them.

The other man gazed warmly at the ranger. "We have not been properly introduced. Lord Aragorn, I presumed?" 

The two men shook hands. "So the prophecy is true," Erkenbrand said. "Isildur's heir will rise to defeat the Darkness."

Aragorn glanced at Gandalf knowingly. "Yes. With the help of everything good in this Middle Earth."

The wizard smiled. "Indeed."

Gimli turned to Jaden and asked him directly, "Legolas and Eomer. How are the two stupid fools doing?"

"They are resting," Jaden replied. "But the prince is acting like his old pigheaded self, claiming that he is completely _fine, _which he is not!"

Aragorn laughed. "Well, no surprises there." He then grew sober. "Jaden, how many casualties did your company suffer?"

Jaden shook his head in sorrow. "Around two hundred at least. Prince Legolas will be so devastated."

King Theoden clasped the elf's shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss. But if not for your aid, we might have lost the fort much early to Saruman's army."

Jaden smiled sadly. "We are glad to be of help to your people, Lord Theoden. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We've come here to honor that allegiance." 

The elven commander and the Rohan king stood gazing at each other in total understanding and full respect. Their hearts were still heavy with their own losses, yet they had found something else to rejoice. 

The alliance was going to make them stronger. The alliance was going to fight the Darkness. 

The alliance will _win_ over the Darkness.

*********************

Great thirst stirred Legolas from his deep sleep. He couldn't stop himself from moaning in agony as he slowly rose to a sitting position, wincing with his every move. 

"Not feeling so great, are you?" came Eomer's sudden voice from behind him. 

Legolas' jerked around and yelped instantly. The pulling on his wound was so agonizing that he silently cursed himself for moving abruptly so. The flaxen-haired man chuckled at Legolas' discomfort. He moved away from the side table after pouring a glass of water.

"Here." Eomer gave the glass to the elf. "My sister ordered me to tell you to drink this when you wake up."

Legolas raised his eyebrows as he took the glass. "_Ordered_?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Yes! And she ordered me _not_ to leave this room, can you believe it?! I'm not that badly hurt…just slightly dizzy. But that woman wouldn't listen! She said that I'm not to lift any sword until she says so! As if I would run and chase after the orcs right this minute! Whatever for? They are all dead anyway!"

The elf grinned at the man's tirade. "Don't tell me you're afraid of your sister, Eomer!"

Eomer glared. "Who says I'm afraid of her? It's just that she could be so…_intimidating_ sometimes, you know what I mean?"

"Heck, I don't know what you mean, Eomer. She looks so sweet and nice to me!" Still smiling, Legolas gulped the water down. It felt heavenly to his parched throat.

"_Sweet_?" Eomer was perplexed. "Oh, she's beautiful and kind, that's for sure but _sweet_?" The man stared hard at the elf. "Tell me the truth. Do you have feelings for my sister?"

Legolas choked on his drink and broke into a spasm of coughing. He hunched over his upraised knees as his injured side screamed intensely with pain. Eomer was alarmed. He reached over to rub down Legolas' back. "Sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you like that."

Legolas groaned as he put the glass aside. "Be merciful and just shoot me next time!" he cried out after his coughing subsided, glaring at the man. Eomer grinned back, "My pleasure."

Try as he might, Legolas could not stop the twitch in his lips. He broke into laughter but it was cut short when he winced in pain. "Unhhh…remind me not to laugh for a week. Lord, this is awful!"

Eomer got to his feet and walked back towards the side table. "Eowyn also left this." He showed Legolas a plate of sliced fruit. "Want to eat some?"

Legolas shook his head, waving the plate away. "I don't think my stomach can hold any food right now. I will only get sick."

"Just as well." Eomer shrugged, than he plopped all the fruit into his mouth.

Legolas couldn't help it. He laughed again. "You're something, Eomer!"

"I hope that's a compliment," the man said around his full mouth.

"You know what? You remind me a lot of my brother."

Eomer's head tilted to one side. "Oh? Is that good or bad?"

Legolas smiled. "Both."

The man also smiled. "Then I'm pleased and honored."

They gazed at each other warmly, elated that an invisible barrier between them had crumbled completely. Legolas tried to find the discomfort or fear that he used to have towards men, but it was not there anymore. Somehow, during the days in the company of the Rohirrims, during the long journey from Edoras and in the recent battle, he began to recover all the broken pieces of his soul. He had rediscovered his worth, dignity, strength…and the love for himself. The men of Rohan had helped give those things back to him. They trusted and respected him. So why shouldn't _he_?

He had faced his own demon…and won. He was finally found. Complete. Free!

Eomer stared in amazed wonder as the elf seemed to glow brighter right in front of his very eyes. If the elf was beautiful before, he was even more so now. Legolas' ethereal face was so mesmerizing that it rendered the man speechless. 

Unaware of the man's gape, Legolas snapped out of his reverie and began to search all around him. 

Eomer finally found his voice. "Wh…what are you looking for?"

"My tunics. Where are they?"

"Eowyn had taken them to be washed and mended." Eomer was even more puzzled to see the elf wrapping the blanket around his bare shoulders and gingerly stood up. "What the…?! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit my people," Legolas stated, already walking towards the door. "I want to see how the wounded ones are doing."

"Wait!" Eomer cried out. "Eowyn would not like to see you wandering around in your condition!"

"Stay here if you wish, Eomer. But your sister doesn't scare me!"

Eomer frowned at that mild insult. "Fine! But I'm coming with you. And you are forgetting something."

Legolas looked in confusion as the man turned around and picked something from a folded blanket beside the sleeping pallet. The elf groaned out loud when he saw what it was. "Aw, come on! I'm not going to wear _that_!!"

Eomer grinned as he placed the silver circlet on top of Legolas' head. "Ah...You look…what was the word? Splendid! Aye, _that_'s the word!"

Legolas wanted to snatch the coronet off his head and hurl it across the room but he had no such energy to do so. Besides, he didn't dare explain to his father what had happened to the millennia-old Mirkwood legacy crown if he did.

"How I love to hurt you right now, Eomer!" Legolas fumed. "But not today. I'm hurting too much as it is!"

Eomer laughed as he helped Legolas out the door. "I'll be waiting with bated breath, my friend!"

***************************

Legolas and Eomer ventured into the large hall that had been turned into a healing house. Wounded men and elves were lying about on blankets and makeshift sleeping pallets, caringly tended by the women.

"Y…your highness…" an ailing elf warrior tried to rise to show his respect when he saw Legolas approached. 

The prince hastily knelt down by the warrior's side. "No. Don't move too much. Lie still." Legolas gripped the other's hand comfortingly. "How do you fare?"

"Not so good for the time being, your highness," the warrior rasped. "They nearly severed my leg off."

Legolas had already seen the elf's heavily bandaged thigh. The white cloth was spotted with blood. His face was incredibly pale and there was a trace of fever on his skin, but the warrior's grip on Legolas's hand was firm. "Commander Jaden had tend to it with the healing herbs he brought along from Mirkwood," the elf continued.

"Good, then. I'm sure you are not going to lose that leg." Legolas smiled reassuringly. "Rest now. I'm proud to have you in my command. You did well."

"Thank you, your highness. I'm also proud to serve under you."

"No more talking. Get some rest. That's an order."

The warrior smiled weakly. He then drifted off to sleep.

Legolas slowly rose and walked to the next wounded elf, then the next, _and_ the next, until he had met and talked to every one of them. He gave them solace and offered them words of assurance as a healer, words of pride as a leader, and words of concern as a prince. 

These were his people. They had left the peace of Mirkwood to come here to be with him. He cherished and respected these warriors. He had asked where his kin was right before the battle, so here they were. They had died and bled for him, willingly giving their support for the good cause of Middle Earth. Legolas could never ask for more.

Across the hall, Eomer was also visiting his own men. The future king of Rohan was doing the exact same thing that Legolas had done. In the aftermath of the battle, deep grief for the losses and the pain coming from tired and battered bodies were so palpable. The two royalties knew that their mere presence among the wounded warriors had at least taken the shadow off their people worn out spirit. 

When Aragorn, Gimli and Jaden stepped into the hall behind Gandalf after burying all the dead, they were astounded to see their two friends sitting among the invalids. 

Jaden stared attentively at the prince, incredibly surprised when he saw the high glow on Legolas' face. "He looks…_different_. He has changed," the commander said quietly.

Gandalf exchanged a knowing look with Aragorn who also stared in wonder. "Not actually change, Jaden. Your prince has returned. Completely."

Aragorn smiled, a little misty eyed. He didn't know how such thing happened but he knew what this mean. Legolas had healed.

Gimli glanced behind him when he heard the sound of swishing skirt…then he did a double take. "Err…Jaden, didn't you say that those two are under Eowyn's strict orders NOT to leave their resting chamber?"

Jaden frowned at the dwarf. "Yes. Why?"

"Because here she comes! And Lord, look at her face!" Gimli was already laughing. "Those two stupid fools are going to be in a _very_ deep trouble!!"

They all watched with full interest as Eowyn rushed pass them towards her brother and the elven prince. From their place they could hear her saying, "_WHAT_ are the two of you doing here?"

Eomer glanced nervously at Legolas before answering, "Why not?" 

"_Why not_?" Eowyn's eyebrows rose. "You asked me that after I told you to stay in that room and get rest?" She didn't even raise her voice but her stern face was enough to make the two mighty warriors squirm.

"Eowyn, we are fine," Legolas said, his head slightly bowed. He couldn't look at her straight in the eye.

"_Fine_?" She glared at him. "Who says you're fine? Look at you. You're pale and trembling. And you can't even stand straight." Eowyn then whirled to face her brother. "And _you_. I know your head is pounding so don't tell me differently. Now off with you two. Get back to that room and lie down."

"No way! You can't make us go there and be confined in that empty boring room!" Legolas snapped, his stubborn streak came to the surface once more. 

Eowyn faced the prince with equal defiance, her hands on her hips. She was not backing down. "Oh, yes I can, _brother_ _elf_." The woman turned and looked at the direction of Aragorn and his companions at the doorway. "Lord Aragorn, Commander Jaden and Master Gimli, would you kindly assist me in herding these two out of this hall and into their chamber?"

The three looked at one another and grinned widely. "That will be our pleasure, my lady!" they claimed with full excitement. Legolas and Eomer cursed as their friends advanced towards them.  

"Eowyn, this is not fair!" Eomer loudly complained as Aragorn and Gimli grabbed each of his arms and dragged him away.

Legolas glared at Jaden as the elven commander wrapped a supporting arm around the prince's waist and led him after the other three. "Eomer, I was wrong," Legolas grumbled through gritted teeth.

"What?" the man inquired from up front. 

"Your sister! She's not sweet! Not even a little bit!"

Gandalf who stood looking at the whole thing couldn't help it. He laughed. Smiling benignly at the retreating figures of the five companions, the wizard thought of the coming future. 

The battle in Helm's Deep had ended. But the quest to destroy that One Ring was far from over. 

Many leagues away, two hobbits were struggling by themselves with their great burden. The wizard knew that their paths would cross once more. The broken fellowship will reform and together, they will defeat Sauron, the Lord of Darkness.

**THE END.**

There goes another fic under wrap! I hope you enjoy that one. I got brain scrambled once while doing it! It would not have completed if not for your reviews and words of support. For that, I thank you.

As the tradition with the end of my every fic, here are the faithful reviewers in alphabetical order : AbbiCat14; abi-j; Ailsa; Alivyan; Alkvingiel; angelbird12241; aragorn4legolas; Aranel of Mirkwood aka Sara Fletcher; Ayva Trance; caz baz; Crys Ritter; DiamondD; Ebony Falcon; Elven Soul; Etriel; Fairylady; Fantasia3; feanen; Fire Breathing Ferret; Galadrielf; HalandLeg4ever; Kayo; Kirsten; Kitten; Kourin Lucrece; Lady Lenna; Laebeth; Lisseyelen aka Lady V; LOTRFaith; Lucy; Menthol; MoroTheWolfGod; namarie2legolas; Nikki1; Pirate chica; Pixie Stix; PokethePenguin; purplesmackers; Randomramblings; Rebecca; Roper; Rosie; Sailor Elf; sirithiliel; szhismine; tamara; Tapetum Lucidum; Tinnuial; tbiris; Tica; white wolf1; yeen (I hope no one is left out!)  THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My coming story will be another prequel, 'Taken'. No, it's not a story about aliens from outer space kidnapping Legolas and experimenting on him! Not like the mini series on TV! This one will be about Keldarion. Yes, everyone, Kel. It's about Legolas' brother being possessed by a demon. Does it prick your interest? Of course, Legolas will be in it too! 

In the mean time, I am also in the process of writing another LOTR story. And this is going to be my BIGGEST challenge yet. I wanted to include the Battle of Pellenor Field and Aragorn's success over his throne at Minas Tirith. You'll be seeing Faramir with Eowyn, that's for sure. Maybe, you might even see Eomer with Lothiriel! Yikes!! I have lots on my hands and my brain now!!!!!!

All right, everyone! Keep breathing! Keep smiling! I'll see you in 'Taken' in another two or three weeks!

See ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
